Issei's older brother
by GhostStryker92
Summary: Kazuma Hyoudou, the older brother of Issei Hyoudou finally comes back home after four years of being at the fancy private school and now going to the same school as his little brother. OC X Harem and Issei X Harem. Rated M for language, blood and future lemons, which that will be randomized (Sorry if the summary was a little dull, I'll work on that)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers of fanfiction, my name GhostStryker92 and I have been wanting to make a fanfic of highschool dxd for a while seeing the anime, manga and starting to read the light novel making me have ideas. Also if I have made characters too OOC let me know so I can try to fix that in the future. I hope you guys enjoy story and also...**

**I DO NOT OWN HIGHSCHOOL DXD! enjoy...**

"Oni-san, when are you gonna play with me?" asked by the 12 year old boy.

The young boy was outside of the front door watching his older brother walking to the car that was taking him away to a fancy school for 4 years. He enjoy being with his older brother, he would play with him, help him study whenever his older brother studies, and sometimes he gets upset whenever his older brother stops him from peeping at some older school girls.

"I can't this time Is-kun, I'm going to be somewhere for a while to study." the 13 brother replied sadly.

The older brother wasn't happy that he's leaving his family for his new school, although it would help him unlock his full potential, but not being able to see his family for 4 years was saddening for him especially not being able to spend time with his younger brother.

The older brother walked to the car, then he felt something wrapped around him. He turned his head to see his younger brother hugging him not wanting to let go of his only brother, he could hear him sobbing behind him mumbling something.

"Sob...Oni-san..sob...when you come back...sob...can we..."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP** click...

The young man quickly turned off his alarm clock making sure that it wouldn't go off again. He laid back on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about the memory of his loving family and his little brother. 4 years... it had been 4 years since he left home, during his stay at the so called gifted school was just a cover up to experiment kids on being the chosen one capable to wield Excalibur and become a super human to fight off Devils and demons.

He was held prisoner for 1 year being experimented on multiple things almost killing him to death a few times, one day their was a sudden incident that made the place destroyed only leaving him alive. After the incident he was saved by a clan of ninjas called Kage, they are known as ninjas hidden from the world that perform different type of missions to assist others including the supernatural.

As he got off of his futon, he checked the time seeing that it was 6 in the morning thinking that his little brother was either up or sleeping. He was excited to meet his family again, when he joined the fake private school, the fake administrators told his parents that they weren't allowed to contact him, explaining that interference would kick him out of the school losing the scholarship of his life. The parents sadly agreed thinking that it would benefit their son to be a great man. He didn't blame them for what had happen, he wanted to make his family proud as well, especially his little brother.

He took a shower, change into his clothes wearing his blue jeans, black sneakers, red long sleeve shirt and wore a leather jacket over it. Then he had his breakfast, carried his duffel bag and left the hotel to finally go home.

**Park**...

Kazuma was now sitting at the park bench taking a little break while gazing at the sky. A few days before, he called his mom surprisingher and not to tell Issei and his dad about his arrival so he could surprise them. She asked what time he was coming by but he told her it would be a surprise.

He was excited for today, he couldn't wait to see his family and his little brother again. He wondered if he changed a lot during the past four years or still be the same perverted little brother that will always get beaten to death by beautiful girls. He doesn't blame him for being a pervert, he has his moments a few times but doesn't like going overboard like daydreaming about breast in front of the girl that you like or being forward about it as well.

"I can finally see you again Is-kun."Kazuma said smiling while looking at the sky.

After he left the park, he saw a three girls wearing a school uniform walking the opposite direction of where he was going, then a strong wind blow towards the girls direction lifting up their skirts making them yelp while pushing their skirts down.

Kazuma caught a peek at the three girls panties seeing the left one was pure white, other on the right was hot pink and the middle was a black and red lewd type which made him smirked but shook his head trying not to be perverted. Then he looked at the other side of the side walk to look around, his eyes suddenly widen in shock seeing his little brother wearing the high school uniform with a beautiful red head walking in front of him.

"Is-kun.." Kazuma whispered making a small smile

He couldn't believe how much he'd grown in the past four years, he wanted to charge at him and give him a hug but he thought it would be better not to embarrass him. He doubt Issei would recognize him since his hair was now longer and messy then before, then he finally passed his little brother making one last turn to see his little brother how much he's grown and now turned back to his neighborhood.

**Neighborhood**...

Kazuma arrived at his old neighborhood, he saw that the neighborhood hasn't changes a lot since he last left. Then he was finally in front of his house, he gazed at the house he was living in before he left. He saw that the front hasn't changed that much either, he slowly walked towards the house feeling nervous about surprising his parents. Then he finally knocked waiting for someone to answer the door, he heard a woman telling him to wait one moment which made him feel more nervous as it is. When the door finally opened, he tried hold back the tears now finally seeing his mother in person once again.

"Hello O-" Kazuma was cut by his mother's hug..

"Kazuma-kun...sob... I'm so glad your back." Kazuma's mother said sobbing with joy

Kazuma was surprised, after four years his mother still recognized him. Kazuma was getting teary hugging his mother back. He missed the feeling of his mother, he wanted to hug his mother after four years of not seeing them.

"I'm home...Okaasan.."Kazuma replied smiling cheerfully

After his happy moment being with his mother, they both went in the house, his mother told him to wait here so she could get his father. Kazuma nodded in excitement wanting to surprise his father as well. While he waited he examined what change in his old house, he was surprised of how much the inside change in the past four years.

Then he saw his mother covering his fathers eyes to surprise him."Otou-san we have a special visitor that you should really meet." his mother said smiling excitedly

"Okaa-san why are you covering my e-" his father was cut off when his mother uncovered his father's eyes making him shock.

"Hey Otou-san.."Kazuma said smiling

"K-Kazuma-kun.." his father said in shock

"Yea Otou-san, I'm home." Kazuma smiling cheerfully

After his reunion with his parents, they had some tea and his parents asked how was the school and what he had done for the past four years. Kazuma didn't want no he couldn't tell his parents about what he went through during the four years. So he lied, telling them that he had a good time even though he was bored sometimes but he would in the kendo club to clear his head and work. Well when he was in the village, he would train and take on missions to improve his skills, he also read up countless books and scrolls containing different information all over the world.

"Have you made any friends over the years you were there?" Okaa-san asked excitedly.

Kazuma was quiet for a second thinking about his friends he made at the clan house, his friends were all ninja and mythical beings. He would be on different types of team teaching him the mean of teamwork and communication, especially friendship. Some of them were cold, smart, hyperactive, kind hearted, laid back, sadist, and even perverted sometimes which he does not want to recall those moments but in the end they all cared for one another.

"Yea, I made a bunch over the years." Kazuma said smiling

"What about girls.. have you met any pretty girls over there?" Otou-san asked teasing, making his first son madly blush of embarrassment.

"Otou-san don't start teasing Kazuma-kun like that." Okaa-san said excitedly waving her hand back and forth.

Kazuma sighed deeply in relief thanking his mother for stopping his father making him feel embarrassed. But when he was at the village, he did meet a lot of pretty girls that are ninja's there. but during that time he didn't know that several of them were supernatural beings.

"So, hows Is-kun been?" Kazuma asked excitedly changing the subject.

"Issei-kun... he's good, still a pervert as always, but he's still a good son." Okaa-san said sighing about her second son.

"Hehe, I'm not surprised that's what makes him my little brother." Kazuma chuckled while drinking his tea.

Kazuma always knew his little brother was a pervert, Issei would see him stare at the older girls in high school back when they were young, he made a breast shape sand from the sand box which looked really hard to make and would imagine about girls with great figures, breast, butt and mention about weird fetish of cosplay one time. But besides the perverted side of him, he would always show kindness to those who needs help and have an unwavering determination of wanting to protect and help those who are important to him.

"Oh I almost forgot Issei-kun also slept with a foreign girl this morning." Okaa-san said literally making Kazuma spit out his tea in shock.

"...EHHHHHH! IS-KUN SLEPT WITH A FOREIGN GIRL!?" Kazuma yelled in shock, he never thought his little brother would meet a girl but a foreign girl and alsot sleep with her.

"Yea, she's a close friend of Issei-kun at his same school. She had long red hair, blue-green eyes and a great figure. I couldn't believe it myself when they were sleeping naked together." his Okaa-san said making Kazuma jaws drop in shock.

"Don't worry they didn't it or anything, their just close friends that's all." his otou-san reassured him.

Kazuma sighed deeply in relief and suddenly realized something was wrong, he knew that his parents were never so liberal especially to... s-se...high level of indecency. Then he felt a familiar energy around the house including his parents, he used his powers to sense what energy was flowing around. As he concentrated he saw a dark red aura flowing through the house, his eyes widen in shock realizing that their was a devil here but a Gremory.

"This can't be...why was a Gremory member here?"Kazuma asked himself trying understand the situation. Then he remembered Issei walking to school with a beautiful red head. Before he could finish his thoughts, his phone suddenly started ringing, he took it out seeing it was an friend of his from the village.

"Excuse okaa-san and otou-san, I have an important call to answer but it shouldn't take long?"Kazuma explained heading while heading outside.

"Hello Itachi-sama, I didn't expect for you to call so soon."Mifuno said

"Hello Kazuma-san, I apologize if I have interrupted your family reunion but I have an important mission for you to handle." Itachi replied calmly

"How did you? Hehe I see...it's no worries Itachi-sama."Kazuma replied knowing that his friend is a master ninja after all.

"Heh anyway, do you know of a high school called Kouh Academy?"asked by the raven hair ninja

"No I haven't yet since I got back from the village."Kazuma replied

"Well it was considered an all girl school once but change a while back and the leaders of Gremory and the Sitiri clan own the school as administrators but that's not the issue here, our client Sirzechs asked you to watch over his little sister and her peerage."Itachi explained

"What? Why would Sirzechs want a human to watch over his little sister, last I heard isn't she titled the princess of destruction because she's deadly with the same powers she has as her older brother?" Kazuma questioned

"Yes but he told me personally requesting to have you sense you are not only just a human but more capable then others in the clan. I asked him for a reason but the only thing he told me that he was worried about his little sister."Itachi explained

Kazuma sighed understanding what an older sibling would do for their younger sibling."I understand, what do I need to keep an eye on her and her group as well?" Kazuma asked

"For now we have prepared for you to enroll in the Kouh academy as a transfer student, since they own the school itself we have a proper connection to put you in easily."Itachi said while organizing the papers

"I see, anything else I need to know?"Kazuma asked

"Also, your younger brother goes the school as well and have a connection with the younger sibling of Lucifer." Itachi said calmly

"...Ohhh crap..."Kazuma said while face palming himself in surprise

**Later**...

Kazuma was now in front of the school, before he left he told his parents that he will be attending to the same school that Issei was going. He lied to his parent explaining that after he was done with the 4 years at his old school he had to take 1 year of another school to graduate completing his course since he was a younger student making his parents accept his explanation.

"Wow, this school looks like a mansion."Kazuma thought to himself looking at the front of the school

"Yes, it's indeed impressive for two devil clans to handle human school."Itachi said appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh Itachi-sama, I thought you were going to call me about the enrollment already?."Kazuma said slightly being surprised to see his older friend, but what surprised him the most was he was wearing a business man suit making him look like a regular person.

"I would prefer to tell you in person while I have a chance to see what the school looks like."Itachi explained looking at the front of the school while having his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you want to examine the school Itachi-sama?"Kazuma asked wondering

"Because I might be considering sending a couple of ninjas to learn a few things about the school life."

"Really, who are you going to chose?"Kazuma asked tilting his head

"It hasn't been decided yet, but when the time has come I would like for you to help them until they get use to the idea."Itachi explained while staring at the view of the school.

"Understood Itachi-sama."Kazuma replied bowing to his master and friend.

Then suddenly Itachi's cell phone started ringing, he pick up his phone and answered the call. The conversation between Itachi and the person lasted a few minutes to see if Kazuma was able to attend to his little brother's school. Itachi finally hung the phone and sighed deeply making Kazuma more nervous.

"Kazuma-san you are officially transferred into the Kouh academy as a third year student and you start today."Itachi said calmly making Kazuma sigh deeply of relief from being nervous all for nothing.

"Thank you Itachi-sama."Kazuma said cheerfully while bowing

"Here."Itachi said giving him a scroll.

"Whats the scroll for?" Kazuma asked receiving the scroll.

"Your uniform, you can consider it as parting gift from the clan." Itachi explained

"Thank you Itachi-sama, I hope we meet again soon."Kazuma said smiling causing Itachi to show a small smirk.

"Kazuma-san, their is one more thing I need to mention."Itachi said making him curious.

"Although you have face a many dangerous roads during your stay at the village, this is only the beginning of what you'll be facing from anything you have fought before. So I ask of you to take caution, use everything that you've learn and show them what your truly made of from being with the Kage clan."Itachi said with a serious tone.

"Understood Itachi-sama." Kazuma replied seeing Itachi nodded while making a small smirk and left vanishing into the shadows.

Kazuma used the scroll and a puff of smoke covered him and instantly he was wearing his new uniform. He wore a black blazer with white accents, a white, long sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on a collar, matching black pants, and dress brown shoes. Kazuma started walking inside the school walking into a new road of adventures.

**In the classroom**...

"Class we suddenly have a new student that just transferred from another private school." the teacher said

"A new student, I hope it's a handsome boy." one of the girls said

"I hope it's a chick from a different country." one of the guys said as well

"Ara ara, a new transfer student at this time around."the long ravened haired girl said smiling

"I didn't expect having a student transfer during the semester." the crimson haired girl thought to her self feeling curious.

"You may come in now Mr. Hyoudou-san." said the teacher making everyone confused thinking that it was Issei who wanted to be with the crimson haired girl but they'll soon learn of how wrong they were.

the new student entered the classroom making everyone shocked including the crimson and ravened hair student. This wasn't Issei, one of the perverted trio, he was an inch or two taller with long/short spiky brown hair with bangs almost covering one of his dark brown eyes (better description Ichigo's hair style when he fought Azien). The guys in the class were shocked while the girls except Rias and Akeno were dumbstruck to see that Issei's relative was attractive.

"Now -san would please introduce yourself in front of the class?" the teacher asked

"Hello, my name is Hyoudou, Kazuma, I'm Issei's older brother, I just came back from different private school so I hope we can get along." Kazuma said cheerfully making everyone dumbstruck except Rias and Akeno who were suspicious of who he really is.

After class a whole group of students wanted to ask the new comer but he disappear from class. Kazuma was now at the top of the school gazing at the sky, he wondered how he was going to surprise Issei. But then he heard the door opened revealing two students that were in the same class as him.

On the right was a women in her late teens with a gorgeous body, a light skin tone and beautiful blue-green eyes. But what made her very beautiful was her crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs, he knew right away that she was Rias Gremory the younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer. He has to say even though Issei is a big pervert, he felt proud of his little brother sleeping with a hot women like her even though they didn't do se... the high level of indecency but what made him concerned is why was Issei involved with her.

The other female on left side of Rias made Kazuma slightly blush was Akeno Himejima. She has a gorgeous figure as well but seeing her breasts was slightly bigger than Rias, she also looks around Rias's age as well with long raven colored hair in a ponytail reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and slopping back words, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place and stunning gentle looking violet eyes.

"Hello Greymory-san, and Himejima-san, what can I do for you?"Kazuma asked cheerfully while leaning back of the wall.

"I would like to ask you a few things if you don't mind Hyoudou-san?" Rias asked him while smiling.

"Ask away but please call me Kazuma."Kazuma replied

"Well then Kazuma-san, I want to know who you really are?"Rias questioned with a serious tone

"What do you mean, I just explained in class that my name was Hyoudou, Kazuma Issei's older brother." he replied smiling

"Don't lie to me, Issei never mentioned about having an older brother before."Rias explained in a calm tone

"Well I guess he haven't told you then, it's not a surprising since I was gone for four years at my other school." Kazuma said sighing "But what I would like to know is why is my little brother hanging out with one of the members of the Gremory clan?"Kazuma said in a serious tone making Rias surprised and aggravated.

"How do you know about the Gremory clan?"Rias questioned glaring at him while leaking out some of her demonic aura making Kazuma chuckle from seeing her powers.

"Heh that's a pretty impressive amount of power your bringing out but don't worry I am not here to fight you or anything, but to keep an eye on you and your peerage."Kazuma explained calmly seeing Rias lessen her power while being confused

"Keep an eye on us, what do you mean?"Rias asked

Kazuma gets off of the ground and walks towards the two female students."That I can not answer Gremory-san...unless we play a certain game."Kazuma said making both of the girls wonder what he's planning.

"And what type a game would we have to play?"Akeno asked politely

Kazuma brings out a coin out of his pocket, showing them a large dollar coin from a different country."The game is simple, who ever guesses right from the coin landing on heads or tails the loser will have to answer the winners question each time."Kazuma explained while showing them the coin

"I see and would you keep your promise of telling us the truth?"Rias asked

"Of course Gremory-san, If I would lie I wouldn't even suggest playing the game from the start. And also, I hope you promise as well."Kazuma said

"Why would I not?"Rias asked smiling at him

"Because you better hope that I don't ask about any naughty things about you Gremory-san."Kazuma replied teasing Rias making her smile turn into shock and blush of embarrassment while Akeno giggled seeing her friend embarrassed

"It's a joke Gremory-san."Kazuma reassured making Rias relieved.

"Ara ara this game sounds rather interesting to play, do you mind if I join in as well?"Akeno asked

"Of course, the more players the more fun the game becomes."Kazuma said smiling at Akeno and tosses the coin to Rias

"I'll let you go first if you don't mind?"Kazuma asked seeing Rias shook her head.

"Then I'll choose heads then."Rias said flipping the coin up

The coin landed back on her hand revealing heads making Rias smiling while Kazuma chuckled.

"Ask away Gremory-san."Kazuma said smiling

**Courtyard**...

"Damn it, I can't believe they ditched me again!" Issei shouted while running away from the kendo club girls.

Issei and his friends were peeking at the girls kendo club, they were drooling over the girls half naked figures while they were changing. Then suddenly one of them fell on the ground making a loud noise causing the girls to see that the guys were peeking at them once again. Both of Issei's friends dashed out of there before Issei could turn, but then he saw the whole kendo club charging towards him.

He was running for his life trying to avoid punishment from kendo club, but failed as he started tripping over a small rock on the ground. Issei landed on his face feeling the hard ground, when he started getting up, the kendo club were in front of him preparing to attack.

All Issei could do was brace himself for a beating of a life time knowing what he did was a man job to see beautiful naked women. The two girls that were in front of him swung their shinai's towards Issei face, he closed his eyes waiting for it to end but suddenly he heard the shinai's made contact but it wasn't him that was hit.

"Damn it Is-kun, it's been four years and you still get beaten up by girls, but on the bright side they are pretty cute." a man said cheerfully making the kendo girls club blush by his compliment while Issei was shock hearing a familiar voice.

Issei opened his eyes and widens not believing what he's seeing, his older brother was in front of him grabbing the two shinai's with his hands."N-N-Nii-san!" Issei yelled in shock

**Well that's chapter 1 for ya, I hope you guys like it.(WARNING, the updates won't be fast and will not be long but it will not abandoned so don't worry) I accept advice and reviews, but I will not have flaming so fire spells are out of the question. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers of fanfiction, here's the second chapter of Issei's older brother. Enjoy and more importantly...**

**I DO NOT OWN Highschool DXD!**

"N-N-Nii-san!"Issei yelled in shock

"Hey Is-kun, it's been awhile hasn't?" Kazuma said turning his head to see him while holding both of the shinai's with his hands.

"Nii-san what are you doing here, I thought you were still at school?"Issei said showing a confused look on his face.

Kazuma wanted to face palm himself, but couldn't since his hands are in use already.

"Baka did you forget that it's been four years already, damn it Is-kun I thought you knew that already!"Kazuma shouted at him .

Issei forgot about him staying at the fancy school a year or two ago due to of getting distracted by perverted stuff like read manga, play video games, watch porn and peek at girls changing in school. But besides all that he would never forget about his older brother.

He used to ask his parents if they could see him but the parents explained that the school didn't allow any contact outside of school for four years or they'll cut off his scholarship. He wasn't thrilled about the school not allowing any contact to see his brother but he didn't want to ruined his chance of the scholarship.

He stared at his older brother with a mix of shock and a surprised expression. Issei notices his hair was longer and his face was older looking. Then he realized that he seen him before, he remember seeing a man with the same hair style covering his eyes passing by the side walk when he was heading to school with Rias.

He also should have figured that his mother knew too. He was wondering why she was in a cheerful mood before he left to school, he thought that she was preparing for a celebrating their parents anniversary or something.

"Nii-san why didn't you tell me th-"Issei tried to ask, but was cut off by Kazuma.

"I'll explain later, but right now lets settle this little situation."Kazuma said turning his head back to the kendo girls club.

"Who are you!?"Murayama shouted, questioning the man in front of her while trying to remove the shinai out of Kazuma's hand.

"My name is Hyoudou, Kazuma. Is-kun older brother it's nice to meet you."Kazuma said greeting the kendo girls club members.

"What! I didn't know that disgusting perv has a brother!"Katase exclaimed, Kazuma felt a little ticked off from hearing his little brother being insulted even though his little brother is a pervert to being with.

"Yes and I would like to know why were you trying to hit him with a shinai?"Kazuma asked calmly.

"That's because him and his friends were peeking at us while we were in the changing room!" one of the members shouted with an anger tone.

Kazuma slowly turned his head at Issei giving him a glare making Issei chuckled nervously knowing that his brother was up set. Then he turned back taking a deep sigh."Well I don't blame my little brother, you guys do look cute wearing the kendo uniform."Kazuma complimented them making the members of the club blush from his statement.

Kazuma let go of the shinai's and walked over to Issei lifting him off the ground."Don't worry Issei, I got this handled"Kazuma whispered. Then he walked back to the kendo girls club and bowed."I apologized for my little brothers actions, but I cant let you beat my him."Kazuma said calmly once again making Issei surprised and relieved while the kendo members were upset of not giving punishment to Issei for peeking.

Kazuma lifted himself from his bow."But I know that he deserves punishment for peeking, so I'm gonna make a deal with you guys."Kazuma explained hearing Issei scream in shock while the girls smirked with excitement.

"What kind of deal are we talking about?"Murayama asked

"Well since you guys are in your uniform, why don't we have a duel. If I win, you and your club won't pummel Is-kun and apologized for trying to attack him."Kazuma explained.

"And what would happen if we win?"Murayama asked crossing her arms.

"You decide on what you want."Kazume replied smiling at Murayama.

The members huddled up into a circle having a conversation about what they want. Issei was freaking out having a feeling that the bet was going to scar him while Kazuma was waiting patiently for the members to finish their conclusion on the deal. Then finally, Murayama and Katase walked towards Kazuma.

"We decided that if we win the pervert will have to run through the court yard naked saying 'I'm a big pervert and I'm into BL' as punishment and..."Katase finished her side of the explanation letting Murayama who step forward to end it.

"You will also have to treat the whole club to karaoke."Murayama said smiling.

Kazuma tilt his head from being surprised while Issei became frozen from shock,while having his jaws drop to the ground thinking if he heard them right.

"Heh, I didn't expect that to happen, but alright you have yourself a deal."Kazuma replied smiling excitedly while the girls were excited thinking that their gonna win and Issei soul was leaking out of his body becoming lifeless.

The Kendo club room...

The girls were on one side of the room while Issei and Kazuma were on the opposite side. Issei was extremely nervous knowing if his brother loses, he'll have to run around the court naked saying he's a big pervert and...yuck into BL making him lose his pride and lower his states at school.

"Nii-san, why did you have to agree to this?"Issei said crying while complaining about the bet.

"Come on Is-kun, don't you have faith in your brother?"Kazuma asked cheerfully.

"Anything that doesn't involve me running naked through the courtyard in public!"Issei yelled loudly making Kazuma cover his ears from his yell.

"Trust me Is-kun, I got this."Kazuma said making a thumps up at his little brother while putting a hand on his shoulder reassuring him.

Issei sighed deeply and nodded to trust his older brother, he didn't show it but he was happy to see he still has his back. Kazuma would always help him whenever he was in danger since they were kids. He would fight off the bullies that would pick on him and he would punch them in the face no matter how many they were. But since Kazuma left, things were still fine even though he was called a pervert by the girls.

Kazuma walk towards the ring with the other opponents waiting. His opponent was Muayama, he examines her wearing the head and arm gear while holding the shinai in a stance. Then one of the members brought Kazuma the shinai and body gear parts as well, but Kazuma only took the shinai making the members including Issei wonder why until one of them members spoke up.

"Excuse me Hyoudou-sempai, but you'll get hurt if you don't wear any protective gear." said one of the kendo members.

"Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine."Kazuma said smiling reassuring one of the kendo member.

Then Kazuma started moving his shinai around getting use to the weight and speed. He would always train with shinai before and also use real weapons to gain a life or death experience from the village. Before, he would always lose against the more experienced fighter when he started training, it was brutal for him at first but the training was all worth it.

The two fighters took their stances, while Muayama was using the traditional stance to wield the shinai, Kazuma was making a ninja style stance holding the shinai above him aiming at his opponent while spreading his left leg forward and bend his right leg back.

One of the member was in the middle of the ring raising her hand up acting as a referee to start the duel. The rules were simple, one hit contact on the opponent first wins. Then the room became silent, everyone was eager about who will make the first strike, Issei was a nervous wreck chewing on his shirt to try to calm himself, but it wasn't helping him.

The referee finally threw her hand down starting the duel. Muayama was about to attack but she tilted her head being confused of her opponent. Everyone else turn, seeing Issei's older brother eyes closed causing everyone to be surprised and confused.

"Kazuma, what the hell are you doing!?"Issei yelled in his thoughts, still chewing his shirt while sweat dropping nervously.

Muayama gulped trying to think of what she should do, she didn't know rather to come or wait for his attack. She clenched onto her shinai and took a deep breath finally deciding her strategy. She has slowly started to move around sideways trying to find an opening.

She finally dashes at Kazuma with full speed making everyone anxious of the outcome. She was now close enough to perform a horizontal strike at Kazuma's head. Issei closed his eyes not bearing to see his brother lose, but before he could close them, his eyes widen in shock of what was about to happen in an instant.

KA POW!

Everyone became shock of what just happen including Muayama herself. Kazuma quickly parried her attack and with amazing speed, hit her protective head gear. They couldn't believe it, it all happen in an instant for everyone to trying understand what had happen.

Muayama couldn't believe what had happen, she thought she had him but he suddenly got her by surprise. She drop down her shinai and fell on her knees, she felt ashamed that she lost and failed her team. She took off her head gear feeling depressed, but then she saw a hand in front of her.

"I gotta admit, you almost had me for a second their when you were on the other side."Kazuma said cheerfully while giving her a hand.

"Why aren't you mad?"Muayama questioned him with a flustered look on her face.

"Why should I be?"Kazuma asked titling his head.

"I almost made your perverted brother run around school naked as a punishment and have you treat us to karaoke as well, doesn't that make you upset?" Murayama questioned him again.

Kazuma made a small sigh while rubbing the back of his head and kneel down to her "A little, but that doesn't mean I should be mad at you. Besides, I know my brother can be a pervert at times but that's how he is."Kazuma explained.

Murayama became even more flustered seeing him so close up to her. She lightly gazed at the man seeing how attractive he is, almost compared to Kiba the prince of kouh, who is very handsome. His hair made him look like rock star with the short/long spiky hair look while having a calm, gentle looking eyes that made her have chills. And lastly his smile, his smile showed cheerfulness and excitement, she started to stare at his lips wanting to feel those soft looking...

Murayama mentally slap herself, snapping her out of what she was thinking. She only met this man less then an hour and now she feels her chest slightly pounding for some reason.

Kazuma got up from the floor while giving Murayama a hand. She was hesitant at first acting shy for some reason, but she grabbed his hand and was lifted off the floor.

"Well I should be going, see ya around um..."Kazuma said trying to say her name but he forgot to ask.

"It's Murayama..."Murayama said shyly while showing a dust of blush on her cheeks.

"Murayama-chan, well I see you around Murayama-chan."Kazuma bowed and started leaving.

Kazuma walk towards Issei.

"Told you I got it."Kazuma said cheerfully patting on one of Issei's shoulders and exited the room.

"Hey Pervert!" Katase yelled getting Issei's atttention.

He turned seeing all the girls in a line in front bowing."Were sorry for trying to hurt you." the girls said in a unison making Issei dumbstruck at first but then made a goofy smile feeling happy hearing the cute kendo girl club apologizing to him, but it didn't last long.

"But if you ever peek at us again, we will make sure to give you and your friends a divine punishment that you deserve."Katase declared in an angry tone causing Issei to shiver in fear making him dash out of the room.

After school...

Kazuma was now in front of the old schoolhouse building where he has to meet the 'Occult Research Club' that Rias mention earlier today. He saw that there were trees surrounding the area and the building was made of wood, it was pretty big for the club to use but he was surprised to see that their wasn't any people around, he also heard from some of the students gossiping about the building being called one of the seven wonders of school, but besides that he was still shock of what happen to his little brother.

Flash back...

"Ask away Gremory-san?" Kazuma said smiling

"Who hired you to watch us?"Rias questioned while showing her serious expression.

"The one who hired me was Sirzechs Lucifer, your older brother."Kazuma answered seeing Rias and Akeno surprised

"Oni-sama hired you but why?"Rias asked wanting to know more.

"Sorry, you gotta win again for me to answer."Kazuma said making Rias cross her arms while making a cute pout, but accepted it.

"I guess it's my turn then?"Akeno asked making a smile while tilting her head.

"Yes it is."Kazuma replied smiling back at the ravened hair girl.

Akeno was handed the coin by Rias."I call tails then."Akeno said as she then tossed the coin into the air, the coin landed revealing tails.

"Ara ara, looks like I win."Akeno said while having her hands on her cheeks.

"Hehe what would you like to ask me about?"Kazuma asked.

"Hmmmm since you were told to keep an eye on us, can you guess of what type of underwear I'm wearing?"Akeno asked smiling making Kazuma tilt his head making a confused look, while Rias sweat dropped knowing that her sadist side kick in and is now teasing him.

Kazuma was surprised, he didn't expect someone to ask him that type of question, especially from a girl. Then his cheeks started to show patch of blush making Akeno giggle. He thought about a few type of underwear she could be wearing which started making blush even more. he shook his head snapping out of the perverted thought and tried to concentrate on what she could be wearing and finally he figured it out already.

"Ara ara, did I make my question a little too indecent for you Kazuma-san?"Akeno asked smiling while tilting her head.

"Heh I know what your wearing but I prefer not to answer it."Kazuma explained trying to act calmly while showing a dust of blush on his cheeks.

"Ufufufu, well if you know what I'm wearing then it shouldn't be to hard for you to answer right Ka..zu..ma..san?"Akeno asked in a seductive voice making a sadistic smile which made him blush even more.

"Fine, your wearing a black lewd matching par of panties and bra."Kazuma replied nervously seeing Akeno giggle.

"You guess right Kazuma-san, that was quite a bold move for you tell a girl whats she's wearing ufufufu."Akeno said giggling while teasing him.

"Well I will apologize if I had embarrassed you in any way Himejima-san."Kazuma said

"Oh theirs no need to apologize, it was my decision to ask you, so it was a pleasure. And please, you don't have to call me by my surname just Akeno is fine."Akeno explained while handing the coin to him.

"Very well Akeno-san."Kazuma said smiling receiving the coin.

Kazuma felt mentally exhausted from Akeno's question. He thought he was gonna blow a fuse after hearing her seductive voice.

"I call tails"Kazuma said tossing the coin.

The coin was up in the air for a few second then it landed on tails.

"Looks like its your win."Rias said smiling seeing Kazuma nod.

"Now, why is my little brother hanging around with you Gremory-san?"Kazuma asked in serious tone

Rias was silent for a few seconds.

"...The reason why he's with me is because he's my cute servant."Rias explained.

Kazuma eyes widen knowing what she meant by her servant, his little brother became a devil.

"...I see..."Kazuma said calmly while clenching his hands raising his power in slight anger.

Both of the girls felt the pressure to be strong, seeing that he is not just a normal person to be mess with. Then the pressure had quickly depleted seeing Kazuma calming down taking a deep breath.

"Here you go Gremory-san."Kazuma said tossing the coin to Rias.

"I can explain about wh-"Rias was cut off by Kazuma

"Sorry Gremory-san the game is still going so when I get the chance I'll ask you myself."Kazuma said making her nod

"Then I'll choose tails then."Rias said flipping the coin.

This time it landed on heads making Kazuma smile.

"So how did Is-kun become your servant?"

Rias was silent again, not wanting to tell him the truth but had no choice.

"He was killed by a fallen angel a couple of days ago because he possesses a sacred gear."Rias explained.

Kazuma felt his heart was about to shatter in pieces now understanding why his brother became a devil.

Then out of nowhere the pressure of the power was heavier and stronger then before. Both of the girls were in shock to see how much power Kazuma was leaking out but also sees anger in his eyes knowing that his little brother was killed. Then he lowered the pressure down once again taking a deep breath like before.

"I apologize for that, but I think I might have to end the game a little early right now."Kazuma said taking his leave but stop.

"But before I go."Kazuma said making the girls confused.

Kazuma was now in front of them and was down on his knees bowing."Thank you...for saving my little brother, I am truly grateful."Kazuma said making both of the girls surprised, then he got up and started leaving.

"Kazuma-san."Rias said making him stop and turn his face at hers.

"Come to the old schoolhouse after school, theirs still questions that I want to ask you about?"Rias said smiling at him.

"Heh alright I have some questions about my brother as well, but for now if you'll excuse me Gremory-san, Akeno-san I have a little brother to save from angry girls."Kazuma smiled and left.

"So what do you think bochou, is he a threat?"Akeno asked while tilting her head.

"No... I don't think he's s threat against devils for now, but I do know that he was telling the truth about being Issei-kun's brother."Rias explained leaning on the fence of the roof.

"What makes you so sure bochou-sama?"Akeno asked wondering

Rias turn to Akeno making a small smile.

"Because his eyes showed me that he cares about Issei-kun just like my brother does with me."Rias explained.

End of flashback...

Kazuma entered the building now seeing the inside of the old schoolhouse more elegant, he also notice their were magic circles place around thinking it could be a barrier to ward off any threat from the building.

Then he find the room he was looking for, he didn't know if he should knock or just go in so he knocked the door. He heard Rias voice to enter giving him the signal to come in. he entered the room seeing Rias and Akeno playing a chest game and two more students as well, one was a male student with short blonde hair with gray eyes wearing the Kouh school uniform and the other was a girl...

"Ohh crap..."Kazuma thought in shock sensing a familiar aura.

The girl sitting on the couch had a petite body with white silvery hair and hazel eyes. She looked cute even though she shows no expression on her face. He remembered sensing a similar aura of a certain person before, relating to the quiet white haired girl, he also felt something else in her. He sensed that she was hiding her true feelings from some reasons but he couldn't tell.

"Hey Gremory-san and Akeno-san."Kazuma greeted them making them stop their game.

"Hello Kazuma-san, I'm glad that you can join us here."Rias said smiling while placing the final chest piece to end the game.

"Ara ara, looks like you win again Rias-sama."Akeno said smiling.

Then Rias got off of her chair and headed towards Kazuma."Welcome to the Occult Research Club."Rias greeted making a cute smile.

"Thank you Gremory-san, so I take it this group here is your peerage?."Kazuma asked

"Yes, everyone here is a part of my peerage including Issei-kun."Rias explained while sitting down on a couch next to the white haired girl.

"The one sitting next to me is Koneko Toujou my rook."Rias said presenting her.

"Hello, Hyoudou-sempai."said the white haired girl.

"Hello Koneko-chan, it's nice to meet you and you can call me Kazuma If you want."Kazuma replied seeing her nodding.

"Other there is Yuuto Kiba, my knight."Rias pointed towards the blond haired man.

"Hello Hyoudou-sempai, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance ."Kiba said politely while bowing.

"Like wise Kiba-kun but please just Kazuma is fine."Kazuma replied waving his arms

"Very well, Kazuma-sempai."Kiba said while smiling

"Come have a seat Kazuma-san."Rias offered the other side of the sofa's where Akeno was sitting.

Kazuma accept her offer and sat next to Akeno."So Gremory-san, what would like to know?"Kazuma asked leaning back on the couch.

"I'll get to the point, are you a threat to us?"Rias questioned making a serious face.

"Nope I am not a threat to you. like I said, I was hired by your brother to watch over you guys."Kazuma explained calmly

"I see, but why did my oni-sama hire you?"

Kazuma started to rub his temple.

"I wonder the same thing as well, shoot I ask my friend about it but he told me that Sirzechs was just worried about his little sister."Kazuma explained sighing

"That makes since."Rias sweat dropped know that her brother would do something like this.

"But I can understand his reasons."Kazuma said

"And what would that be Kazuma-san?"Akeno asked

"The caring love of what a older sibling would do to protect their younger sibling."Kazuma explained making a gentle smile.

Issei's classrom...

Issei was in is chair at the classroom waiting for Rias's messenger to come by but no lock yet. He had a crazy day for him, first he woke up naked with Rias Gremory who was naked as well which made his day seeing her beautiful, soft, oppai's until his mom saw them naked on the bed.

Next was Rias hypnotizing his parents so he wouldn't have any complications with his parents about the skinship moment, walk to school with all the students staring at them. The guys envy him and the girls were disgusted to see his appearance next to one of the most beautiful girls in school.

And to top it all off his older brother came back from the other school as a new student and saved his life of being pummel by the kendo club and avoiding a terrible, terrible bet of running naked around school while yelling 'I'm a big pervert and I'm into BL!'. He thought he was going to die if his brother lost the duel, but in the end his brother kept his word and won.

"Man where the messenger, she said it was supposed to meet me, but no one came."Issei said resting his head on his hand while having the elbow on the desk for support.

Suddenly all the girls in his class were screaming with joy.

Issei turned his face now understanding why.

Yuuto Kiba was now in his class, he was consider the school's number one best look prince in Kouh Academy.

"Hmmp. Pretty-boy prince, drop dead."Issei said turning his head back not giving a crap about Kiba.

"Hello."

Issei turned again seeing Kiba was now in front of him.

"What business do you have here?"Issei said in a dismissive tone voice.

"I came here with a message from Rias Gremory."Kiba replied still making a smile.

"Oh, so it's you?"Issei asked being slightly surprised.

"Yes, will you come with me for a bit."

Both of the male students started to leave, while the girls were complaining about Issei tainting Kiba and some thought of a BL pairing.

Occult Research Club...

Issei and Kiba were now in the old schoolhouse housing.

When they entered the room, Issei was surprised to see the room so clean. He expected the place to be dusty from being abandon for so long, he guessed that someone is cleaning the place.

But what caught his eyes were two thing. 1, a really cute white haired girl eating a small piece of chocolate was Koneko Toujou. And second, his older brother was here as well, drinking a cup of tea.

"Man this tea is delicious."Kazuma said enjoying his tea.

"N-Nii-san!"Issei shouted

Kazuma turn to Issei.

"Hey Is-kun is about time you got here."Kazuma said smiling.

Kazuma took a sip of his tea.

"Man, I gotta know what she used to make this, it's really good."Kazuma thought still enjoying the tea.

**Man that took awhile to finish. Also I would to say some important things.**

** 1) To TeninChwang, thank you for your opinion on my story. But theirs a lot of stories that are messed up with the grammer and spelling issues, so it's not going to be a chapter that will be professional. Also, even though I read some of the stories that are messed up, as long as it makes since to the readers that understand what the writers are trying to show, it doesn't bother me. And one day, I will use a beta reader to have my stories a little more accurate. But this is what fanfiction is, a place for those to express what they wanted to have in their own fanfic stories even though is doesn't make since, it's the enjoyment of the story that counts. So I'll say it again, thank you for taking a interest on my story, and giving advice on what I should do.**

** 2) As for the harem candidates, I am deciding that my OC will not Issei's harem. I will have touching/funny moments with each of them, but I've decide it would be more interesting that way. So if you guys have ideas for my OC's harem (which the limit is 3 to 5) or prefer to have him as a single per, let me know.**

**3)Also, please don't message me as a guest. At first I didn't care, but then I noticed that I wasn't able to reply back which is a little annoying, but if you don't have a profile and message me then that's a different story. But in all, I would appreciate it if you message me so I can reply back.**

**So that's all folks and R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long I had work and other stuff. I apologize If the grammer is wrong and I don't know if one of the characters are OOC. Also if I missed anything, let me know so I can change it later on. So here is the third chapter of Issei's older brother. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, JUST MY OC.**

Nii-san, what are you doing here?!"Issei yelled in a surprised expression.

Kazuma finished his tea and place it on the table.

"I was asked by Gremory-san to come here earlier and discuss about important things."Kazuma answered.

Before Issei could ask him more questioned, he heard a splash. He turn his head, noticing a shower in the room.

"A shower? Someones taking a shower right in the clubroom?"Issei thought curiously.

Then Issei was able notice a shadowy figure getting out of the shower and drying itself off with a towel, he realizes the body of the shadowy figure resembles to Rias Gremory. Even though he couldn't see her naked body, he could see the shadowy curves of her body.

"Over there is a naked Rias-senpai, right? Her curvaceous body is so erotic!"Issei thought staring with a huge perverted grin, showing a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth, while examining the beautiful figure of Rias Gremory.

"What a creepy face."Koneko said bluntly while eating her chocolate.

Kazuma chuckle from Koneko's statement, while Issei felt insult by the cute Koneko.

Then the curtain opens, revealing Rias Gremory in her school uniform.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."Rias explained while drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all."Issei replied rubbing the back of his head.

Then Issei noticed another person behind someone...it was Himejima Akeno.

"Ara ara. so your Issei-kun."said the raven haired girl

Issei was so shocked that he couldn't say anything. He couldn't believe that Akeno was in the club as well, considering that Rias and Akeno together are the two princesses of the school.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Himejima Akeno, please remember me. Akeno said with a gentle smile.

"Ah, I should be the one saying that! Please take care of me!"Issei replied nervously blushing while smiling at long raven hair girl.

After their introduction, Issei and Kazuma sat on one sofa. Akeno was standing next to Rias. And on the other sofa was Koneko and Kiba.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun Ise-kun and Hyoudou Kazuma."Rias called out

"Y-Yes."Issei replied nervously while Kazuma turn to Rias getting his attention.

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you two as devils."Rias said, introducing her club.

Issei was confused and not convinced about her statement. While Kazuma wasn't surprised , since he already knew about the devils.

Akeno offered Issei and Kazuma tea. They both accepted the tea and started drinking it.

"It tastes good."Issei said surprisingly.

"I know right, I still can't get enough of it."Kazuma said enjoying his tea once again

"Ara ara. Thank you very much."Akeno said happily.

Akeno walked back to Rias, standing by her side once again.

"I will get to the point right away. we are all devils."Rias explained making Issei unbelieving expression, still unconvinced about them being devils.

"Your face shows disbelief. Well, I suppose it can't be helped. You did see a guy with black wings right?"Rias asked now convincing him.

Issei remembered, he had a dream last night or rather a nightmare. He was walking through the streets heading home from hanging out at his friends house. Then a man in a suit appeared and attack him for no reasons. He tried escaping from him, but he was soon pierced through the stomach by a light spear that he remembered what Yuuma used on him.

He thought those were just nightmares that shouldn't be reminded. But if she knew, then could it be...

"That's a fallen angel. They are a former angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intention. They are also and enemy of us devils."Rias explained

Issei thought it was just some fantasy genre for some game or show, but he continued to listen.

"We devils want to retain control of hell, and we have been battling fallen angels ever since. We, the devils make pacts with humans for the price in order to obtain power, whereas the fallen angels take, control of them to destroy us devils. Moreover, the gods have tasked many angels with the goal of destroying both the fallen angels and us devils, making the standoff. It's been like this for a long time now."Rias finished explaining.

Kazuma crossed his arms while nodding already knowing the history between them. During his stay at the kage, he learned the history about all the three races from his masters.

Issei on the other hand, was not sure on how to take it in.

"Do you understand what I've said so far?"Rias asked crossing her arms.

"No no, senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of the Occult Research Club do?"Issei asked.

"The Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for devils."Rias replied.

"That makes since."Kazuma said calmly.

"Issei-kun, do you remember Amano Yuuma."Rias asked calmly.

Issei eyes widen in shock.

"That day, you were on a date with her, right?"Rias asked again.

Kazuma turn to Isse, he sees Issei's expression turn into slight anger and fear.

"...If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about it."Issei said with an angry tone.

Kazuma stared at Issei with concern, seeing his brother in such a sensitive state. He fully understands now that not only did this Amano Yuuma kill him... she played with his little brothers heart.

"Is-kun"Kazuma thought while clenching his fists tightly in anger but at the same time, suppressed his powers from alerting the others.

"She exists. For certain." Rias said clearly

Issei was shocked. He tried talking to his friends about it one time, but no one believed him, and no one remembered her. He thought that nobody would have believe him, until now.

"Well, it looks like she tried to erase all the evidence around you."Rias explained. Then she snap her finger, making Akeno take out a photo.

When Issei saw the photo, he became speechless, while Kazuma stared at it with curiousness.

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan."Rias asked

Issei nodded, seeing picture of his girlfriend, who had disappeared. He took a picture on his phone before, but it didn't show after what happened that night. But this picture, it clearly shows that she is real, but the only difference is that she has black wings growing on her back.

"This girl is...no, this is a fallen angel. She's the same kind as the one that attack you last night."Rias said but continues on.

"This fallen angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."Rias explained

"Goal?"Issei asked and Kazuma thought in a unison

"Yes. To kill you."Rias answered

Issei was now angery, while Kazuma made a serious expression.

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?"Issei snap, raising his tone in anger.

Issei then felt a hand on his left shoulder. He turn to see his brother was the one that placed hand on him.

"Is-kun, you need to calm down. I know it's to much for you take, but for now, let her finish explaining. You'll know soon enough."Kazuma said reassuring him while making a serious expression.

Issei was still angry at the fact the he was killed. But he nodded, accepting it and started to calm himself down a little, letting Rias continue.

"It couldn't be helped Ise-kun...no, you were just unlucky."Rias muttered.

"What do you mean, unlucky!"Issei questioned with confused expression.

"That day, when you went on a date with her and went to the park, where you were killed with spear of light."

"But, why would she want to kill me?"

"That's because you possessed the 'sacred gear'."

"Sacred gear...?"

Issei remembered hearing it before.

FLASHBACK

"Sorry, you were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the sacred gear in you..."Yuuma-chan said grinning

END OF FLASHBACK

Issei remembered Yuuma mentioning it.

"Gremory-san, what is a sacred gear exactly?"Kazuma asked

"Simply speaking. The 'sacred gear' resides in special humans, giving them abilities far above normal. Although most of them can only take effect within human society, some of them may possess enough power to harm us devils and the fallen angels."Akeno answered his question.

Rias continues after Akeno

"Issei, you have that kind of power within your body."Rias saids while pointing at Issei body.

Issei stared down at his body, then stared to his lower part of his body.

"EH?! I know I'm a super healthy, Virile guy. But that thing is actually a super famous tool nicknamed sacred gear!?"Issei exclaimed while covering his man hood.

"Such vulgarity..."Koneko said bluntly.

"Yea...that's Is-kun for ya ."Kazuma sighed, sweat dropping.

"No...just listen, okay Issei-kun?"Rias said while face palming herself.

"Close your eyes and strike a pose that makes you feel like you could draw out a strong power from within."Rias said.

Issei got off of the sofa and started thinking about a pose of his favorite fighter, Son Goku from Dragon Ball.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."Rias explained.

Issei was now officially screwed. He is mimicking his favorite fighter in front of everyone. He felt embarrassed, thinking that they will laugh at him.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"Kazuma started laughing.

Correction, his older brother was now laughing at him.

The group turned seeing Kazuma laughing himself to death seeing his brother posing as Son Goku. The whole group sweat drop, while Issei made an upset expression to his brother for laughing at him.

Kazuma finally calmed himself down.

"Haaa. Sorry Is-kun, but you gotta admit that was pretty funny?"Kazuma said with a goofy smile.

Rias made a serious glared at Kazuma for interrupting Issei's focus.

"Don't worry Is-kun, I'll join in too."Kazuma said excitedly, getting off the sofa while Issei made a confused expression.

Kazuma and Issei were now making the same pose side by side.

"Nii-san, you know that you don't have to do this with me right?"Issei asked feeling embarrassed.

"Yea, but I won't let you feel embarrassed by yourself. And besides, it's been a long time since we posed as our favorite fighter, right?."Kazuma said smiling.

"Right" Issei smiled back.

"Ara ara. Issei-kun is lucky to have a brother like him."Akeno said smiling.

The others nodded, agreeing to her statement.

"Ready Is-kun?"

"Ready Nii-san!"

The brothers focused their mind on performing a kamehameha blast. Kazuma was ready to make a pretend blast, while Issei suddenly lost all of his focus. Issei tried his hardest to make his sacred weapon appear, but what was delaying his full effort was Rias Gremory sitting on her desk, having her panties showing.

He kept staring at the beautiful red head's black panties while trying to resist it. Rias waited for her cute pawn to bring out his sacred gear. But in the end, Issei couldn't fully focus.

"It appears that you are not yet ready."Rias said, getting off the desk.

"Don't worry Is-kun, you'll be able to make it appear next time."Kazuma reassured, patting his brothers back.

"Yea..hehehe."Issei said, fake laughing.

He knew that if Rias hadn't accidentally had her panties shown, he would've been able to focus more. But a pair of black panties got the better of him.

"But wasn't it some sort of mistake then?"Issei asked

"The truth remains, that fallen angel targeted you."Rias said

"Eh? But if that's true, then how am I still alive?."Issei asked making a confused expression

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summon through this paper."Rias explained while pulling out a leaflet.

Issei remembered seeing the leaflet before. When he was waiting for Yuuma, one of the people that work around the streets handed him one. The leaflet had a weird circle and a catchphrase that reads, "We will grant your wish!"

Rias explained the leaflets that have a magic circle written on them, allow people to summon them easily. She also explained that after he was attack by a fallen angel, he wished for Rias so hard, that the leaflet summoned her.

"When I was summon and saw you. I discovered that Issei-kun possessed a sacred gear. So I saved your life."Rias said.

"Ise, you were reborn as a devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servent. As my servant devil."

PA!

Everyone sprouted wings from their back. Their wings were different from the fallen angels that Issei remembered seeing. Instead of black feathery wings, the groups wings were more bat like. Then he felt something on his back, he turned his head seeing his owned pair as well.

He couldn't believe it, he really became a devil, meaning his life as a human was now over.

"Alright, let's introduce everyone anew. Kiba-kun."Rias said.

Kiba nodded

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you know, I'm a second year like, Hyoudou Issei-kun, I'm a devil. Nice to meet you."Kiba greeted with a friendly expression.

"...First year...Toujou Koneko. Please to meet your acquaintance...I'm a devil too."Koneko said with no expression while bowing.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. I'm also a devil. Ufufu."Akeno said while bowing her head politely.

"And I'm their master as well as being a devil from the house of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise-kun and Kazuma-san."Rias greeted them proudly.

Issei now turned towards his brother, wondering if he was a devil as well.

Kazuma deeply sighed.

"Well, I guess I should fully introduce myself then."Kazuma said while walking back from them.

"Hello, my name is Hyoudou Kazuma. I am Issei's older brother, a third year like Gremory-san and Akeno-san, that just transferred earlier. And... no Is-kun, I'm not a devil...I am a ninja."Kazuma stated.

Everyone stared bluntly at Kazuma, except Akeno who giggled.

"What?"Kazuma asked, tilting his head

"Nii-san, I can't see you as a ninja."Issei replied

"Why not?"Kazuma asked

"Because …..I can't imagine you wearing ninja tights."Issei answered.

Everyone imagined him wearing a tight ninja outfit, while making a funny hand signed. Everyone started laughing at the idea except for Koneko and Kiba who sweat drop from thinking about it.

"Haha, very funny guys."Kazuma said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry Kazuma-san. Issei-kun has a point, the thought of you wearing it, is kind of funny."Rias said, after calming herself down.

Kazuma looked down in shame.

"Ara ara. I think he'll look kawaii in tights."Akeno said, making Kazuma blush and shiver from thinking about those weird outfits.

"Well enough about that. All you guys need to know is that I'm a ninja."Kazuma said smiling, trying to changing the subject.

"Alright, anymore questions about me?"Kazuma asked

Akeno raised her hand up.

"So Kazuma-san. if your a ninja, then can I ask you how you know what I was wearing earlier? Ufufufu."Akeno said smiling.

Everyone turn towards Kazuma wondering except for Rias and Akeno, while he was making a slight blush.

"Ummm..."Kazuma said nervously.

"Nii-san, what is Akeno-senpai talking about?"Issei asked

"Yes Kazuma-san, what is Akeno-san talking about?"Rias said smiling, while pretending to not know about earlier.

Kazuma chuckled and took a long deep breath.

"Well... Earlier, Akeno and I met at the rooftop and we played a game. Umm... During our little game... she asked me what type of underwear she was wearing..."Kazuma said nervously.

The group was surprised except for Rias and Akeno.

"I figured out what she was wearing, because I was able to read her aura."Kazuma explained while blushing from embarrassment.

Rias lightly giggled seeing one of her new club member embarrassed.

Issei made a jealous expression at his brother, wanting to know what Akeno was wearing.

Kiba sweat drop.

Koneko glared coldly at Kazuma."Kazuma-senpai...is a pervert."Koneko said coldly.

Kazuma looked down in shame.

"Okay, I kinda deserved that."Kazuma said while sighing from Koneko's statement.

"Ara ara. That's an interesting ability of knowing what type of underwear I was wearing, Kazuma-san."Akeno said making a gentle smile.

"Hehehe, well not a lot of ninja's can read others aura's like I can. But I wouldn't consider it my proudest moment of using that ability on something indecent."Kazuma chuckled while rubbing the back of his head from embarrassment.

Then Issei grabbed on to Kazuma shirt and started shaking him like a bobble head.

"Not your proudest moment! Nii-san, knowing what girls wear is always a man's dream! You have to teach me it Nii-san!"Issei yelled while shaking his brother.

The Occult group sweat dropped of Issei's perverted statement.

Night time...

Issei and Kazuma were walking home from the Occult club. Ever since they left the old school building, they haven't said a word to each other. Issei was looking down thinking about something, while Kazuma was staring at the night sky. Then finally Kazuma broke the silent atmosphere between them.

"So, Okaa-san told me that you slept naked with Gremory-san. Was that true, Is-kun?"Kazuma asked with a smirk on his face.

Issei started blushing, remembering the images of Rias beautiful naked body, especially her breast.

"Heh, so you did. Well what happen, did you ummm... go all the way?"Kazuma asked with a curious expression.

"WHAT! NONONONONO! We didn't go all the way, we didn't even do it at all. If we did, I would've remembered and enjoyed the sweet moments of rubbing her big, beautiful breast."Issei exclaimed while imaging Rias breast.

Kazuma sighed in relief, even though he knew his brother wouldn't be able to...yet.

"Well, you'll be able to next time. But remember, have a condom on you, we don't want Okaa-san having a heart attack if she knew that you became a father already."Kazuma said teasing Issei, punching softly at Issei's shoulder.

"That's real funny Nii-san."Issei said sarcastically while sweat dropping.

Finally, they reached to their house. Issei walked to the front door and realized that Kazuma was walking to the next door house.

"Nii-san, what are you doing over there?"

"What are you talking about, I live here now."Kazuma explained

"EHH! How can you afford a house after four years?"Issei yelled in shock.

"Well, lets just say that I saved up some money and bought a house next door to you. So, you have a new neighbor now."Kazuma explained while rubbing the back of his head.

"W-Wait, does Okaa-san and Otou-san know?"Issei asked

"I called them earlier explaining that I'll be living next door to you guys from now on,."Kazuma said.

Issei was shocked and at the same time felt sad that he wouldn't hangout with him like they used to.

"Oh, I almost forgot."Kazuma tossed something over to Issei.

Issei almost drop the item, but caught it. His eyes widen in surprised, seeing a key in his hands.

"It's a extra key to my house. So whenever you need something, feel free to come over."Kazuma said smiling.

"You got it Nii-san."Issei said smiling cheerfully and went inside.

Kazuma made a gentle smile after Issei went inside. He was finally home. Even though he's not living with them, he knows that he can see them again anytime he wants. He remembered the day when he left his family.

Flashback...

The older brother walked to the car, then he felt something wrapped around his waist. He turned his head to see his younger brother hugging him, not wanting to let go of his only brother. He could hear him sobbing behind him mumbling something.

"...Onii-san...when you come back...can we...go peeking at girls locker rooms together?"Issei asked crying.

Kazuma smiled. He then placed his hand on Issei's head and started rubbing it, messing his little brothers hair.

"Yea. When I come back, we can peek at all the girls you want."Kazuma replied smiling cheerfully.

END OF FLASHBACK...

Kazuma chuckled to himself for making a perverted promise to his little brother.

A few days have passed since Kazuma and Issei became members of the Occult Research Club. The both of them started walking to school on the morning and sometimes come back home after the Occult Research Club. Issei introduced his brother to his two best friends, Matsuda and Motohana. Kazuma heard about them when he started school at Kouh, learning that Matsuda and Motohana were also perverts like Issei, being called the perverted trio.

Both of his friends were surprised that Issei had a brother to begin with. They asked Issei about why he had never mentioned about his brother before. Issei explained that he forgot since he got to distracted from reading and watching all the porn, which made them sweat drop.

Then after school, they had to give out leaflets to people around the streets, park, even the mall. Issei told Kazuma that he didn't have to do work, but Kazuma didn't mind as long as he can help his brother out.

It was now night time. Kazuma was jumping from houses to houses, around the area, working on a side mission for Itachi. He wanted to tag along with his little brothers first contract, but he knew that Issei wanted to do this on his own. He couldn't believe that Issei couldn't use a magic circle on his own because of his magic level was lower then a devil child that are able to use it.

As he keeps jumping without tiring himself, he sensed someone following him nearby. He felt the energy of his follower feint, but not completely gone to hide from him. He didn't want to alert the follower from knowing, so he decided to wait for the right moment to strike.

He traveled around the whole area for 10 minutes, still having the follower behind him. He finally stopped, landing in front of an abandon building. The follower stopped as well hiding behind a tree, while spying on Kazuma.

Then suddenly, Kazuma threw something on the floor making smoke puff around him, causing the follower to be surprised. Before the follower could proceed any further.

"Don't move."Kazuma told the follower while holding a kunai to it's throat.

"Now, explained your reason why you're following me."Kazuma ordered in a serious tone.

The follower giggled

"Ara ara. I never knew Kazuma-san had such a demanding side in him." said the female voice.

Kazuma jumped back in shock, recognizing that voice.

"A-Akeno! What the hell are you doing here?"Kazuma asked in shock, pointing at her.

"Ufufufu. I was asked by Rias-sama to follow you on what you were doing, while trying to avoid being discovered by you. But it seems you already knew from the moment I started I spying on you." Akeno said smiling.

Kazuma sighed.

"It wasn't hard for me to know, but you could have just asked if you wanted to come."Kazuma explained.

"I thought ninja's were supposed to be secretive about themselves and their missions?"Akeno asked

"Depending on the missions. But that is if I wanted to let you know, Akeno-san."Kazuma answered, walking into the abandon building.

Akeno smiled, following him as well.

They both were inside of the building, seeing that it was a mess. Their were broken windows, rusted poles and stairs, even though the inside is big. While they were exploring the abandon building, Akeno wrapped her arms around Kazuma's right arm, making him blush redder then a cherry.

"Ummmm Akeno-san, could you please let go of my arm."Kazuma asked nervously.

"Ara ara. But I feel protected by holding on to you, Ka-zu-ma-san."Akeno said seductively, teasing him.

Kazuma blushed even more, having his left eye twitching nervously.

He could feel her arms squeezing tighter, making him feel her soft breast. He had to admit, Akeno's breast felt soft. He snapped out of thought by shaking his head, trying to get rid of the perverted thought.

Akeno giggled seeing the nervous ninja.

"Kazuma-san, I wanted to know how you were able to catch me so fast, before I could even make a move?"Akeno asked

Kazuma thought for a second.

"Well.. Lets just say that I'm pretty fast on my toes."Kazuma answer.

"So that's how you got me. Ufufufu. "Akeno giggled while holding on to him tighter.

Kazuma felt like he is going to faint, feeling her soft breast more and more. Then he finally thought of an idea.

"Hey, Akeno-san."

"Yes, Ka-zu-ma-san...?"Akeno said seductively, making him turn his head trying to avoid her beautiful face.

Kazuma nervously took out a picture of a little girl.

"Ara ara. I didn't know you have a fetish of little girls."Akeno said smiling.

"HELL NO! I am not a lolicon and this is my mission."Kazuma said in an angry tone.

"Her name is Kyoto Sumei, she is a low class devil that was kidnapped by a group of stray devils yesterday night. I was called to rescue her and take down the group."Kazuma explained, seeing Akeno understanding the mission.

"Any reason why they kidnapped her?"Akeno asked

"No, I would need to bring them back to the village for questioning."

they both stop

"Akeno-san, I already picked up on their trail inside the building. What I would like for you to do is wait here."Kazuma said

"Ufufufu. And we were just having a good time together."Akeno giggle, letting go of his arm.

Kazuma sighed deeply in relief, thankful for his idea.

"Okay, here's the plan."Kazuma said

**And that's a wrap, goodness that took awhile. I apologize for not having any fights in this chapter, I was going to add it at first but I wanted to build it up for some reason. So never fear their will be action in the next chapter for sure.**

**Also, I am still deciding about the pairing idea for Kazuma if he should have a single pair with Akeno or Raynare...OR...a harem with Akeno (alpha) Raynare, Kuroka and Serafell. which one do you prefer or would want to add for Kazuma.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers, I am sooooo sorry for taking long on this one, blame the work and slight writers block. Also, I apologize If the grammar is bad, but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC... ENJOY!**

While Kazuma and Akeno were dealing with the stray devils at the abandon building, Issei finally leaves the clients house.

Issei and the client, Morisawa, spent the whole night talking about manga and other related stuff. Before, Morisawa wasn't pleased that Koneko didn't come at first, but after getting to know Issei, learning that he enjoys the same thing except loving small breast girls, he was okay with it.

After Issei left Morisawa's house, he realized he forgot 1 important thing...he forgot to make a contract with his client. He couldn't blame himself for being geeky when it comes to dragon ball and other stuff. But at the same time, he's going to get in trouble with Bouchou.

As he rides his bike through the night, he suddenly felt a cold sensation.

"This sensation...It's her. Its the same sensation as her."Issei said, remembering Yuuma.

"That's strange... it does not appear that I have the wrong person. Because you are an empty shell that was order to be terminated. How sincerely strange."said the women.

Issei turned and looks closely at a figure walking in the street, seeing a women in her early twenties, has a buxom figure with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her outfit consisted of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching mini skirt, and black heeled shoes.

What Issei stared at the most was her chest, giving him a good view of her breast and cleavage. He had to say, she looks hot, but it wasn't Yuuma and the sudden sensation felt stronger as she comes closer.

"You can't be..."Issei said, dropping his bike.

"Why are you still alive?" the women question him, then sprouted her black feathery wings.

"A fallen angel?"Issei questioned in shock, staring at the fallen angel.

"You were supposed to be dead."the women said, then a light spear appear in her hand and threw it at him.

Issei saw the light spear coming at him, thinking of not wanting to get stab again. He dodge the spear by leaping away from it, while he evaded the spear, his hand glowed showing the mark of the Gremory house.

"The mark of the Gremory clan?" the women said in shock, saw the red glowing mark right before her eyes.

Issei landed on the ground, feeling relieved for evading her attack, but he needed to be ready for her next attack.

"I see, so you were the one who was mistaken by Donashik. I never dreamed the Gremory clan would take you in. in which case, you have a even greater cause to be terminated!" the women said, flying into the sky while making another light spear appear in her hand.

Issei watches the fallen angel preparing to strike him down. He felt scared, he felt as if he was going to die again by another fallen angel. He needed power, he needed power to defeat her. Then remember something, he remembered Rias telling him to image his favorite fighter.

He started concentrating. He wants to be strong, he wants to become like his favorite fighter, he wanted...power.

"Power...give me power!"Issei yelled, raising his hand up.

Then suddenly, his hand was glowing brightly while his bat wings sprouted from his back. He felt the power from his hand glowing brighter and brighter while and overwhelming force was pushing back the fallen angel.

Issei's left hand started to form into something powerful. Issei then punched the air to the fallen angel's direction and a powerful force blew her away as well as her clothes, exposing her naked.

After the bright light faded, Issei realized that his left hand was turned into a guantlet. He stared at his hand with amazement, the gauntlet looked like a dragon like cosplayed gear, with red coloring and a green orb on the back of his hand.

"Could this be the sa...sacred gear?"Issei thought.

"I cannot kill you now. I must report back to the esteemed one!" the naked fallen angel said, retreating.

Issei watches her fly away through the sky and disappeared, leaving black feathers falling down gently to the ground. He examined his sacred gear, not believing he was able to bring out his sacred gear.

Then out of nowhere his cell phone started ringing. He quickly took it out, seeing it was Kazuma calling him.

"Nii-san?"Issei asked

"Hey Is-kun, how did it go with the client?"Kazuma asked cheerfully

"It went well, it got along pretty well, talking about manga and some other stuff too."Issei said excitedly

"That's awesome, so you got the client to sign the contract then, right?"Kazuma asked

"Ummmm well, I kinda of forgot to make him sign a contract, hehehehe."Issei laughed nervously, knowing that he screwed up.

Issei heard his older brother sighed deeply in the phone.

"...Well, at least you had a good time with the client. Hopefully Gremory-san will take it easy on you."Kazuma replied

"Hehehe...yea. Oh Nii-san I almost forgot, I finally awaken my sacred gear."Issei

"You did, that's awesome! I knew you can do it!"Kazuma replied with excitement.

"Yep, and it only took a fallen angel to have me awaken it."Issei explained, proudly.

"Ummm Is-kun... did I just hear that right. Did you just say you had a fallen angel awaken it?"

"Yep!"Issei said excitedly

"Is-kun you baka! Why the hell did you fight a fallen angel in the first place!"Kazuma exclaimed in anger.

"Nii-san, I can explained. I was riding my bike back from the clients house and suddenly a fallen angel attacked me. She almost got me with the light spear, but when I started focusing on my favorite fighter. I felt an overwhelming power going through me and I blasted her away by tearing her clothes off. Man she had nice pair of oppai's when she was naked, but anyway, that's how I awaken it."Issei explained.

Kazuma sighed

"Okay, head to the old school house as fast as possible and report to Gremory-san. Also, please do not engage in anymore fights. I'll see you tomorrow"Kazuma ordered

"Got it Nii-san... wait, your not coming to the club tonight?"Issei asked

"Not tonight. I have other business to take care of."Kazuma replied

"Alright, Nii-san."

They both hang up their phones

Abandon building...

Kazuma took another deep sigh while rubbing his eyes.

Kazuma was sitting on a barrel with a group stray devils laying on the ground knockout, that kidnapped the little girl. Kazuma's clothes had cuts and scratches around his body. But unlike him, the others took a more beating, showing severe cuts and blood loss with multiple shuriken's and kunai's in them, thinking they could be dead.

"While at least that fallen angel retreated."Kazuma muttered to himself.

He gets off of the barrel and looks around the area, seeing only 10 defeated stray devils." Great, the other ten are missing."Kazuma sighed

"I better seal these guys up and transport them to Itachi-sama before they wake up."Kazuma said while taking out a scroll.

Kazuma pulls out a scroll from his school jacket and laid it on the ground. Kazuma began making hand signs, activating the scrolls abilities.

"Sealing Jutsu!"

Then brightly greenish/black colored light, glowing chains started coming out of the scroll. The chains picked up all the strays in his area and pulled them into the scroll, then the scroll closed itself while having chains wrapped around making it complete.

"Alright. I better check if Akeno-san is okay."Kazuma starts heading outside

Kazuma left the building, only to see ten more strays defeated by Akeno. He looks at the bodies, seeing they were severely hurt as well with burn marks that looks like lighting struck them down repeatedly. He turns to Akeno, seeing no scratch on her while holding the unconscious girl.

"Well, that takes care of the other ten."Kazuma thought.

"Kazuma-san, I see you finished your side as well?"Akeno asked smiling

"Yea, they put up more of a fight then I expected but I wasn't going to let them win that easily."Kazuma replied while walking over to her.

"Was kyoto-chan badly hurt?asked by the concerned ninja

"A little, just a few scratches and cuts but not life threatening wise."Akeno explained

"I see. Would you please lay her on the ground Akeno-san?"

Akeno nodded. She didn't know what he was going to do but she decided to watch. Akeno gently laid the little girl on the ground for Kazuma. Then he made a hand sign, making his hands glow a bright green color and started hovering the little girl's body from head to toe. Akeno gazed the little girl, seeing her minor injuries were being healed.

"Ara Ara. I didn't know ninja's were capable of healing."

"I wouldn't say all ninja's are capable of using this technique, but some can and use it as medical support."

"So it wouldn't be considered magic and dark magic then, am I right?"

"Correct. What I'm using to heal her is medical ninjutsu."

"Medical ninjutsu?"

"Yes. It requires very advanced chakra control to perform this technique."

Kazuma finally finished healing the little girl. He then walks towards the other strays and places another scroll. He made a hand sign and the scroll brought out the chains, pulling them into the scroll once again.

After he completed his jutsu, he walk backed to pick up the little girl who was still unconscious and place her on his back, giving her a piggy back ride.

"Akeno-san let Gremory-san know that I won't come back tonight. I need to bring Kyoto-chan back home while she's unconscious."

"Very well Kazuma-san, I will let inform her that you won't be coming tonight. But I was wondering, how will you get to the Under World?"Akeno asked, tilting her head.

"I have my ways."Kazuma replied making a smirk.

He lifted his hand making a one hand sign and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Ara ara. Kazuma-san is certainly interesting. I wonder how I should tease Kazuma-san tomorrow. Ufufufu."Akeno thought while making a sadistic smile and transported back to the old schoolhouse.

The next day...

Kazuma left home, heading to the old school house. He went next door to get Issei so they could head there together, but their mom told him that he already left a moment ago. So he went on and tried to catch up with Issei.

When he entered the park area where the fountain is, he spotted Issei walking by. Kazuma was about to head towards but he saw a blonde girl walking next to him.

"Holy crap, Is-kun is walking with a cute blonde. I must be seeing things."Kazuma said, rubbing his eyes.

No, he wasn't seeing things. Issei was really walking with a girl and not seeing him getting beating up by her. She looked 15 or 16 around Issei's age, with long blonde hair and green eyes. Kazuma realized that the blonde girl was wearing a nun outfit, which made him slightly suspicious of her.

He then sensed her aura, examining her personally. Her aura felt kind, caring, seeing that she is extremely innocent and feels like she isn't used to socializing. He can also sense right now that she is enjoying herself walking with Issei, feeling relieved and secured for some reason.

Kazuma thought for a second if he should join with them, but decided not to. So instead, he secretly pass by them, trying to not embarrass his little brothers chance of spending time with an actual girl, even if it was a nun.

"Don't act perverted Is-kun."Kazuma thought, making a small smile and then disappeared into the shadows.

Occult Research Club...

"Hey everyone, I'm back."Kazuma greeted them.

"Hello Kazuma-san. Wheres Issei-kun?"Rias asked

"He'll be coming soon."Kazuma explained.

"I see, well while your here Akeno-san told me about your mission last night. Were you able to return the little girl back home?"

"Yes, it wasn't a big deal since I've been their a few times."

"Ara ara. I didn't know you went to the Under World before."Akeno said.

"I usually go the for meetings between Gremory-san's older brother and my master."

"But aren't you afraid that the devils will find out that your a human?"Rias asked

"Well as a ninja, only a few groups in the Underworld are allowed to know my clan, including your clan as well Gremory-san. We also work with the Angels and Fallen Angels . So some know that I'm a human."

"Then wouldn't that mean the other fractions could hire ninja's to assassinate the devil race?"Kiba questioned in a curious yet concern tone.

"We are a neutral clan that assists with all the supernatural, including three of the fractions. But we do not allow assassination attempts between any of them. Except if ones betrays their own fraction for certain reason then we might have orders to capture or terminate, but that hasn't happen yet."Kazuma explained, crossing his arms

The group were surprised. They had no idea that ninja's also played a big role in the world of the supernatural. Rias became curious of why she wasn't inform by her older brother about this. She understands that there are some secrets are best left unspoken, but learning that other members know of this was unfair to her since she is a Gremory member no less.

"Anyway. Kazuma-san how did pull the stray devils into the scrolls last night?"Akeno asked while serving tea to everyone.

Kazuma accepted the tea as well and took a sip. He didn't know why but Akeno's tea always have the same delicious flavor. After he finished his tea, he took out the scroll.

Everyone examined the scroll, seeing it wasn't large at all except for Akeno who already seen what it does.

"The scroll is just a storage room that allows me store things but how I got them inside is called Fuinjutsu."Kazuma explained

"Fuinjutsu?" Everyone except Koneko said in a unison.

"Yes. Fuijutsu or sealing jutsu, is a type a jutsu that allows me seal objects, living things, chakra, along with a wide variety of other thing within another object. It can also be used to unseal either from within something or someone."Kazuma explained

The group look somewhat confused by his explanation except Koneko, who had an interesting look in her eyes wanting to learn more about Fuinjutsu.

"Okay. Let me show you guys then."Kazuma said walk a near the door and place his cell phone on the floor. Then walk back and place the scroll in front of him.

"Alright. Their are a few types of sealing style and the one I'm about to show you will allow me to pull the phone inside by using a chain."Kazuma said

Kazuma made a few hand signs, making the scroll glow brightly. Then the scroll opened revealing markings on the paper.

"Sealing jutsu!"Kazuma raised his tone.

The glowing chains started coming out of the scroll and headed towards the phone. When the chain almost reached to the cell phone, someone entered the room.

"Hey guys...I'm-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"Issei yelled in shock, seeing chains coming right at him.

"Oh Crap Is-kun, move out of the way!"Kazuma shouted, but his warning was too late as the chains quickly wrapped around his body and pulled him into the scroll.

Everyone made a shocked expression except for Koneko who had her eyes widen and Akeno gasped while covering her mouth.

"Ahhhhhh some of a bit-"Kazuma was interrupted by his cell phone that was still on the floor.

Everyone saw the phone ringing loudly and turn towards Kazuma, watching his next move. Kazuma then walked over and pick up his phone, slowly answering the call.

"Umm hell-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO NII-SA-" Kazuma quickly hangs up the phone and took a deep sigh while rubbing his forehead.

"Okay. Give him a few minutes to calm down and I'll take him out of the scroll shortly. Hehehe."Kazuma smiled while rubbing the back of his head sweat dropping.

"That was an interesting demonstrating."Rias said smiling

"Complete...screw up."Koneko said bluntly

"Ufufufu."Akeno giggled.

Night time...

"Come on Is-kun, I said I was sorry."

"Sorry my ass, you put me into a scroll!

"It was an accident. The moment you came into the room, the chains suddenly grabbed on to you instead of the phone."

"Like hell it did!"

The group sweat drop hearing the brothers argument except Akeno who seems to enjoy the entertainment. Earlier It didn't take long for Kazuma to pull him out of the scroll but Issei was angry at him. Then they both felt their sleeve being pulled by something.

They both turn seeing Koneko. "Siblings...shouldn't be fighting."Koneko said with no expression.

Issei couldn't help but blush at the cute Koneko while Kazuma made a slight blush seeing her cuteness as well.

They both sighed

"Sorry Nii-san. I guess I was overreacting a bit."Issei apologized

"Same here. I didn't mean to put you into the scroll, but the chains were so close to you that it already happen."Kazuma replied

"Ara ara. Its good to see you two getting along again and don't worry Issei-kun, ask Buchou to have me punish him for being a naughty boy."Akeno wink at the brothers.

"Okay, I don't want to know what type of punishment you would use."Kazuma said panicking while Akeno was giggling.

Everyone was now inside of an abandon building, where a stray devil was somewhere hiding. The Occult Research Club received an order to hunt down a certain stray devil by the Arch Duke. Kazuma was a little worried about Issei since he doesn't have any experience in fighting, but then again Rias wouldn't let him fight on his first day of stray devil hunting.

Kazuma then sensed the stray nearby, hiding behind on one of the pillars. He would let them know that their nearby, but he wanted to watch how their skills work. Kazuma turn to the group seeing them in their state of calm and focus for the fight. Issei on the other hand looked scared, his legs were shaking to the unknown presence of an killing intent that he never felt before.

"Issei-kun, do you know about chess?"Asked by the crimson haired girl

"Chess? You mean the board game?"Issei replied

"Yes. As master, I am the king. Additionally there is queen, the knights, the rooks, the bishops and the pawns. A special can give special powers to her various pieces."

"Special powers?"Issei mumbled

"We call this technique 'Evil Pieces'."

"Okay."Issei replied

"She's here."Koneko alerted the others.

They heard the footsteps coming towards there direction, hearing the steps coming louder and deeper.

"I smell something foul... but I also smell something very delicious. Are you sweet? Or are you bitter?"Said a female using a seductive tone.

Then out of the shadows, was a topless woman having her chest exposed.

"Oppai's!"Issei yelled.

"At a life or death situation, you still think about oppai's. Why the hell am I not surprised."Kazuma thought while face palming himself.

"Stray devil, Vice. You have abandon your master, and have let you powers run rampant. You will now face judgement for your sins. In the name of Gremory Nobility... I will destroy you!"Rias declared, pointing at the stray devil.

"Oh what an imprudent little brat you are. Shall I dye all of you in bright red, just like that hair of yours."Vice said while groping her breast.

"That is a line of a desperate small fry."Rias replied

"So this is a stray devil?...She just looks like a slutty exhibitionist to me."Issei made a big perverted grin while staring at the topless female.

Kazuma sweat dropped, hearing his little brothers remark about the stray devil. Then he felt his sleeve being pulled by Koneko.

"Kazuma-san... can I beat your brother whenever he gets too perverted?"Koneko asked.

"I usually wouldn't allow people to pummel him for that, but since your in the same group, be my guess. Just don't go over board, okay?"Kazuma said, seeing Koneko nod.

The shadow, covering the lower part of the stray devil finally reveal her true form. Her lower form was a beast like body with two large arms with long red finger nails and has a snake as a tail. Kazuma turned to Issei, seeing him in complete shock of staring what looked like a hot topless woman, but seeing her monster lower part.

"Well Is-kun. Do you still think of her as a slutty exhibitionist now?" Kazuma mentioned.

"B-But her tits are so nice.. what a waste!"Issei complained

Kazuma drop to the floor for a second and got back up.

Then Kazuma notice the stray devil was doing something. He stared closely seeing the stray devil groping her breast, realizing that her nipples had magic circles on them. The stray devil Vice, aimed her breast at the group and started blasting beams out of them. Rias grab Issei to evade Vice attack while everyone else went different directions. Issei looked at the hole in the wall that was made by the blast from the stray devil.

"Okay, yea, she's definitely a monster." Issei said with a shocking expression.

"Oh now you finally see the bigger picture here."Kazuma said in a sarcastic tone.

"Issei-kun, for now you will have to watch how us devils fight since your still new. Yuuto" Said Rias

"Understood, Buchou."Kiba said grabbing his sword and disappeared.

Rias started explaining about the Evil Pieces to the surprised Issei to see Kiba gone while Kazuma smirked in excitement, watching Kiba's speed. He was used to fighting ninja's with high speed, so after three years of having gaining a stronger sight, he's able to see he speed. But even though, he is amazed at Kiba speed that can out dash regular ninja's.

"So this is the knight of Gremory-san."Kazuma smiled

Kiba unsheath his sword and sliced both of Vice's arms off, making the stray cry in pain.

Then Koneko appeared in the battle, walking calmly towards Vice.

"Watch out, Koneko-chan!" Issei cried out

Vice turned herself into a more monster like stray, having her beastly lower part suddenly open with hundreds of teeth ready to devour the little white haired devil. Vice charged towards Koneko, opening the bigger mouth and ate Koneko in one go. Issei was completely shocked while Kazuma was about to rescued her, but stopped seeing the little white hair girl already handling it.

Koneko opened the mouth with ease, also Kazuma noticed her outfit was torn up revealing her skin but her body was unharmed.

"Fly away."Koneko said with calmness and punched the stray, smashing almost all the teeth, sending the monster flying to the nearest pillar.

"Koneko, the rook of Gremory-san. Amazing."Kazuma was impressed by her strength, remembering two certain medical female ninja's that can used monstrous strength as well, even though they both have a hell of a temper problem.

The Village...

"Achhoo!" the two female medical ninja's sneezed.

"I don't know why, but I think someone was talking about us, don't you think Lady Tsunade-sama?" the pink haired girl asked

"I don't care, just help me take care of these two knuckle heads for going over board with their training." the blonde haired woman said dragging the blonde headed boy with whiskers and one with bushy eye brows.

Old abandon building...

Kazuma walked over to Koneko while taking off his school jacket and hands it to her.

"Here, this should cover up your body."Kazuma handing it to her while looking the other way.

"Thank you... Kazuma-sempai..."Koneko replied taking his jacket while having a dust of blush around her cheeks but unnoticed to the others.

"Akeno."Rias called

"Yes, president? Ara ara. Whatever should I do, I wonder? Fufufu."Akeno said walking towards the injured stray devil.

While Akeno was walking over to her pray. One of the stray devils arms that were cut off suddenly charged over to Rias. Issei spotted the arms heading towards Rias and attacked it head on.

"Buchou!"Issei called seeing Rias realizing the arm was about to hit her.

"Sacred gear!"Issei yelled releasing his gear and smashed it, sending the arm flying somewhere else.

Rias landed on her bosom, being surprised of what happen in that moment. "Th-Thanks."Rias said with a surprised expression.

"Oh, it was nothing. I guess my arm moved on it's own. Hehe."Issei said while rubbing the back of his head.

Then Kazuma pick up a small piece of rock and threw at Issei.

"Ouch. What the hell was that for!?"Issei exclaimed.

"Baka don't just stand their, help the lady off the ground."Kazuma scolded his little brother.

Issei quickly realized what his older brother meant and assisted Rias.

"Sorry Buchou, I didn't realize it for a second."Issei apologized while helping her up.

"Thank you, Issei-kun. Akeno-san, finish her off."Rias ordered her Queen.

"Those who tries to lay a finger on my president... will be punished!"Akeno said.

Akeno started emitting electricity around her hands. Kazuma watched closely as he gets to see what the queen of Rias Gremory can do.

"Ara, You still look alive. Then how about this?"Akeno brings her hands down, throwing in her lighting attack at the stray, causing it to scream in pain.

"Ara ara. You still look quite alive."Akeno said in a more sadistic tone, licking her lips of excitement, still shocking the stray devil.

Issei was somewhat dumbstruck to see Akeno, who is one of the kindest persons, to have such crazy side of her. He was about to say something to Kazuma but didn't, seeing his older brother gazing at her with unknown interests.

"Akeno-san, the queen of Rias Gremory..."

Kazuma couldn't help but slightly blush at Akeno's sadistic expression. He could tell that she is very skilled with magic, using it gracefully at her pray. But for some reason, he felt his skin getting the chills of excitement from her.

"That will do Akeno-san."Rias ordered.

Akeno finally stop torturing the stray."It's over already? Oh, what a pity. Ufufufu"Akeno giggle while blushing, making a sadistic expression.

Rias walked over to the badly injured stray devil.

"Do you have any last words?"Rias asked looking down on it.

The stray devil stared at Rias was hatred and was able to muster up a come back."You bitch..."Vice said weakly.

"Oh, in that case, time to be extinguished."Rias started making a magic circle bringing out her powers.

"Checkmate."Rias said as she brought down an everlasting dark power.

Kazuma only seen that dark power twice in his life, only to know that it is called the [Power of Destruction]. He watched as he sees Rias releasing a blackish red energy upon the stray devil, turning it into nothingness. He still wondered why Sirzech wanted him to watch the group, he can see that they capable of handling things on their own, but besides the strength each of them possess, he learned that they are still lacking in some cases.

"It's over now. So...time to go home."Rias smiled at her peerage.

"Umm Buchou!"Issei called

"What?"Rias asked

"So what am I? What piece am I as a slave?"Issei asked wondering what he is.

"A pawn."RIas replied

"A pawn. You mean..."

"That's right. Issei, you are a soldier."Rias explained.

Issei thought about it for a few second and finally understand what it means.

"You mean the closet one to the fucking front line?!"Issei yelled in shock.

"Something like that Issei-kun."Rias said smiling

Issei was now slight depressed at the fact that he is the weakest member of the team. Then he felt his shoulder being patted by someone.

"Don't let it go to your head. Not everyone starts out powerful, trust me I know the feeling before."Kazuma reassured him, leaving with the group.

Issei felt somewhat relieved by his older brothers words.

Everyone walked outside of the abandon building. Akeno walked towards Kazuma."So Kazuma-san, what did you think of my little display back there?"Akeno asked kindly.

"Heh. You can say that it was...electrifying."Kazuma smiled at the sadist girl.

Days later...

It was late at night as Issei rides his bike down to a certain house. As he arrives to meet his client, he noticed the entrance door was opened, he thought it was strange to have it opened in the middle of the night but went inside to check.

HEARTBEAT!

Issei suddenly felt uneasy as he goes inside, he had a bad feeling about this. As he looks around, seeing the inside of the house was completely dark, even though he can see in the dark it wasn't normal to have the doors open while having the lights off. But what made him feel even more uneasy that he couldn't sense any human presence here.

"...Hello. I'm a devil from the Gremory household...umm, is the client here?"Issei called out but no responds.

Then he saw a faint light in one of the rooms. He enters into a living room, seeing a television, a sofa, a table, and such. It looks like everything is normal but suddenly Issei stepped on something wet on his feet. He touched one of his foot and it felt wet and cold, since he wasn't wearing his shoes on. He examined his hand seeing a dark liquid color that almost looks like...blood.

He stares at a trail of blood on ground wondering theirs blood on the floor. He follows the trail of blood leading up to the wall and found his answer, he saw a corpse nailed nailed upside down into the wall. Issei was about to vomit from seeing such disturbing yet saddening view of the poor man that was killed. He stares closely, seeing a cross attach to him while having it upside down, whoever killed this person wasn't sane at all.

Then Issei saw something written on the wall."What is this?"Issei asked himself wondering what it says.

"It's written as 'Punishment for those who did bad deed!' I just borrowed it from someone important." said a voice of a young male.

Issei turned around, there is a man with white hair, he seems to be a foreigner and his looks are in the teens while wearing the attire of a priest.

"Hmmm hmmm. Well, well, if it isn't a devil-kun." the young man said happily while making a evil smile.

"My name is Freed Zelzan. ~I am a priest boy, performing devil exorcisms for mankind!~"Freed said, singing while dancing weirdly.

"You're a priest?"asked by the shocked Issei

"Well... I'm certainly not a shitty devil like you."Freed replied staring at Issei with an excited intent to kill.

"Did you do this?"Issei pointed at the dead body.

"Well Yes, there was a proof that he was in league with the devil. So it was my job to do this man a favor and end his shitty life. Oh but that's not all, I make sure to destroy a shitty devils as much as possible, it is my job you see. Even if their men, women, or even child, a devil is a devil and if a human summons a devil, then I make sure to enjoy the sweetness of killing them slowly and painfully... So now it's time to do my job once again to kill you!" Freed pulled out a hilt and a pistol from his coat.

"A light sword!" Issei said in shocked.

"Now be a good devil and let me stab you in the heart by my light sword and end your devilishness will disintegrate and fall in love!" Freed said excitedly point his weapon at Issei.

Freed charged at Issei with great speed, making a swing towards Issei's body. Issei quickly dodged his attack running to one side.

Bang!

Freed shot Issei in the leg, causing him to lose balance and fall forward. Issei grabbed onto his leg, feeling the intense pain that felt like it was burning from the inside.

"How do you like the taste of my exorcist pistol "Futsumata?" Freed asked excitedly.

"You asshole!" Issei yelled, bringing out his sacred gear.

"Yes, now that's what I'm talking about! That really gets me in the mood for devil exorcism!" said the twisted psychopath.

Issei charged towards Issei with rage, trying to land a punch. But Freed easily dodged his attack and sliced the new devils back.

"Oh dead, oh dear. Now I'm having second thoughts?... that way of thinking is what pisses me off the most." Freed muttered.

Freed was ready to end another devils life by throwing a swing with his light sword. But suddenly, both the priest and the devil heard a scream of an young girl.

"Oh my, this is Asia-chan. Did you break through the barrier?"Freed asked

the young nun couldn't respond to him but only to stare at the disturbing view of the corpse.

"Oh I see, I see, your still a beginner. That Asia-chan is our job. We kill humans who have gone astray with the devils."Freed explained to the innocent nun.

"But you...Issei-san?"Asia became shock, she didn't expect Issei to be here of all places.

"Asia..."Issei said, making a sad expression seeing the beautiful nun.

Freed raised his eye brow

"Oh? What is this? You two know each other?"

"What are you doing here?"asked the confused nun

Issei stared at the beautiful nun, trying to figure out a way to come up with a lie, but he could lie to her.

"Asia... I'm sorry... I am...a devil."Issei said sadly making a frown thinking now she will hate him for being one.

"You're a devil?" Asked by the shocked nun

"I wasn't deceiving you! That's why I decided... I would never see you again...and yet..."Issei couldn't face her anymore.

"Sorry Asia-chan, but a devil and a human cannot live together. Because after all, we cannot live without the permission of a fallen angel."Freed whispered loudly to Asia ear, giving Issei an opportunity to hear him.

"We then, shall we finish the job up?" Freed asked as he points the light sword at Issei's neck.

"Is your resolve okay yet? Then lets do this!"Freed said excitedly.

The psychopath was ready to chop off Issei's head but was stopped buy someone he didn't expect of all people. It was Asia, who is stand in front of Issei, protecting him from harm. Issei was surprised to see her protecting him, knowing that she is helping a devil.

"Hey, hey for real?"

"Father, I'm begging you, please forgive him! Please let him go!"Asia cried begging for Issei to be spared.

"Sweetie...do you realize what you're doing?"

"Even if he's a devil... Issei is a good person! I don't think god would approve of your action actions!" Asia cried out.

Issei couldn't believe what he just heard. A young nun that he only met a few days ago is begging for him to be spared even though they are each others enemies.

"Don't talk shit to me!" Freed yelled in anger charging at her

He slashed his light sword down word at Asia, cutting the top part of her clothes and bra as well, revealing her breast. She quickly covered them as she screams in embarrassment. Issei tried to reach to her but started aching in pain from being shot in the leg.

"You shitty bitch! I will have to give you divine punishment for disrespecting me!" said the angry psychopath as he approach to her.

He grabs her hands together and slams her to the wall, but he wasn't done. He then pierced his light sword into Asia's wrists, trapping her in one place. Freed now begins her punishment by groping her breast with his right hand and rubs the lower area with his pistol.

Issei stared in rage, seeing Asia scream being molested by that psychotic asshole. Even though he would enjoy groping oppai's, he never force someone into submission and terrorize them. He couldn't take the sight of the disgusting man anymore, he needed to save Asia.

"Let Asia...let Asia go!"Issei demanded as he slowly stands up.

Freed stared at the devils eyes, seeing such determination. He was waiting for something like that, he waited for the devils will to rise so he can destroy him with such enjoyment. Freed releases Asia from her punishment and readies himself for the entertainment.

"So, do you want to fight me! You'll die a painful death, you know?"asked by the excited psychopath

Issei stared at Freed, knowing that he doesn't have a chance of winning, since he was too injured to fight back. He will probably die from one swing by the priest light sword. But then he saw Asia. He saw the face of a kind, gentle girl that saved his life, frighten by the fake priest, he cant die nor run away from it. No, he was going to show this guy that he mess with the wrong man...no...not a man but a devil...

Issei dashes towards Freed with great speed, catching the psychopath off guard. He quickly rolled up his fist as tight as he can make it and throws a hard punch to Freed's face, knocking him down. But unfortunately it wasn't enough to bring down the psychotic priest.

"How amusing" Freed gets up from the ground and spits out some of his blood." Just how long can you last? Want to challenge the world record? Well lets see if I can beat the world record for killing a devil in 5 seconds!" Freed yells insanely, leaping at Issei

Issei was about to try to evade his enemies attack, but as he tried to move his leg started to inflict major pain, causing him to be immobilized once again. As he stares at his own demise, not being able to survive this attack, a magic symbol appeared in front of Issei as the impact of the spell pushed him away.

CLANG!

Freed sword was suddenly blocked by the contact of another sword, only for Issei to realize that Kiba stopped Freeds attack.

"Hyoudou-kun, we've come to save you."Kiba reassured while holding off Freed.

Then Akeno and Koneko appeared out of the magic circle as well. Issei felt relieved to have his club members here to rescue him.

"So now the entire devil organization has arrived!"Freed said excitedly

"Sorry, but we can't let you harm one of our members."said the Gremory knight.

"Ooooh, very nice! I like it! What then? Are you the top and he's the bottom?"

"I never thought I'd hear a priest speak with such a vile tongue."

"You are a top class shitty devils! Hunting you worms is what I live for! So just be quiet and let me kill you slowly and painfully."

"Even devils wishes to choose her opponents."Akeno gazed at the priest with an large amount of killing intent.

"Ohhh baby, what a passonate gaze! Is that love? or a death glare? Hehehehehe. I love giving AND receiving death glares so much that I can't stand it!"Freed said, hugging himself while blushing.

"Then let me extinguish that glares." said by a certain crimson haired beauty.

A large blast of power of destruction charged at Freed. He barely evaded the powerful blast by a few inches, knowing that if he didn't move in time. It would've been lights out for him.

"I do not take kindly of people who play around with my cute little slave." said the serious Rias Gremory

"Oh a new one arrives on the scene. Yes, yes, I had lots of fun with him, so what about it?"Freed replied.

Rias turns to Issei seeing him on the ground injured badly." Are you okay, Issei?" Rias asked, feeling concerned about her cute little devil.

Issei looks down in shame, not wanting to look directly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. And you just warned about him, too. I got caught up in something like this again..."

Issei then felt the crimson haired hand on his cheek, lifting his face to Rias."You were badly wounded... I'm sorry. I didn't know there was a rogue exorcist here. There was barrier up earlier so I didn't noticed."Rias looked at Issei with so much care and concern for her pawn.

Then Issei sees Asia being kicked by the angry Freed.

"You fucking bitch! Keeping the barrier up was your fucking job!"Freed yelled as he continues to kick her with force while making the injured Issei enraged.

"I never forgive those who have hurt my slave, especially vulgar scum like you who torture his own follower...You have anger me to no end."Rias declared as she brings out her deadly killing intent, showing off her frightening powers.

"Whoops, isn't all that power a little dangerous? Isn't she really dangerous?"Freed said feeling frighten by her.

"Fallen angels are coming."Koneko warned her group as she felt the presence of the fallen angels.

Then a glowing dimension portal started to open above Freeds head, alerting the devil group that there coming.

"Well, if the tables haven't turned! You all got to be punished by the fallen angel!"Freed shouts excitedly

"Issei's recovery is our top priority now. Akeno-san, prepare for the jump. Koneko-chan, take care of Issei."Rias order her peerage

"Hai." both Akeno and Koneko said in unison

Akeno started making a magic circle while Konkeo threw a furniture at Freed, knocking him out cold and placed Issei on her shoulder. As the Gremory peerage stand on the magic circle, Issei stared at Asia with sadness, seeing that she will suffer again by the psychopath. He didn't want to leave her here, even if she's an enemy of the devil.

"Buchou. Lets take her with us!"Issei cried out, begging for his master's approval.

"That's impossible. Only those of my clan are able to jump with this magic circle."Rias explained.

Issei couldn't believe it. Their was no way to save Asia from more danger. He needed to save her, he couldn't her after what she went through for him.

"Let me go! I need to save Asia! Dammit, let me go! Asia!"Issei cried out as he struggled to get out of Koneko's grip.

"Issei-san...again...again someday...we will meet again."Asia said as she cries to see Issei disappear.

"Asia...Asia!"Issei cried out again but now the jump was completed, leaving no trace of the Gremory group no more.

"Issei-san..."said sadly by Asia.

Then she felt a strong grip around her neck and slammed her to the wall. Asia saw a very angry exorcist, staring at her with disgusted hate. She knew she was going to be punished for helping a devil but she knew that helping Issei, the kind, good devil that she wished to enjoy to be with a little longer.

"You fucking bitch! Before the fallen angels come, I am going teach you why devils are shitty to begin with!"Freed yelled hitting her with his pistol.

Freed was about to land one hard blow to Asia's face but was stopped by a stronger grip, pulling his wrist back away from giving Asia anymore punishment.

"You absolutely just pissed me off in a whole new level now."Said a serious voice.

Freed turned his head around to see who's the bastard holding him back. When he finally takes a good view, his eyes became widen in shock and excitement.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kazuma-chan, after all these years."Freed said excitedly gazing at the serious Kazuma.

**Man that took long, I'm actually surprised that I have written so much on this chapter. Okay, I know that I didn't have a detailed fighting scene with Kazuma. I wanted to have a whole fighting scene with him against the strays but I decided to show him fighting where the actual fun begins. Also, by reading the reviews for the choice between single or harem. the choice will be harem so I will show you, which harem candidates will be in.**

**Kazuma's Harem: Akeno (alpha) Raynare (still deciding if she should die or not), Serafall, Kuroka, and OC's.**

**Issei's: Rias (Alpha), Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, and OC's**

**Harem candidates that haven't been decided yet: Rossweisse, ( I'm not sure if I'm missing anyone else.)**

**Well their you have it. Please review by what you guys think so far and I'll try to improve my story little by little. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers, here's the next chapter. I apologize if it was rushed or has any grammar errors. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DO OT OWN ANYTHING JUST MY OC.**

It had been four years ago since he saw Freed. During his year of being captive at the school, he met Freed as a exorcist in training for a month and was transferred to a different location due to certain circumstances. Kazuma hated Freed with a burning passion for what he'd done that time, especially to a special person that he once knew. Before, he was weak with no skills or power to defeat Freed back then. But now after three years training at the village he is stronger.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kazuma-chan, after all these years."Freed said excitedly gazing at the serious Kazuma.

Kazuma quickly threw a fast punch, aiming at the psychopath's rib, but failed as Freed lets go of Asia, evading Kazuma's attack and tried to swing his light sword at his face. Kazuma quickly ducked down and kicked him straight to the gut catching Freed off guard, sending him flying to the walls. The crash cause Freed to hit his head on the book shelf, making him unconscious.

"As mush as I want to enjoy our reunion, I have more important task to handle then you Freed." Kazuma muttered with a serious tone as he quickly kneels down to Asia, checking how much damage the psychopath inflicted on her.

She was badly beaten, with bruises around her face, her wrists were pierced through by the light sword, and sees that her hand was on her right rib seeing that Freeds kick must have done a lot of damage. Right now she looked barely conscious, giving him the opportunity to get her out of here from Freed and the fallen angels.

As he picks her up, he hears her mumble a couple of words.

"...Issei...san..."Asia mumbled weakly.

Kazuma frowned, looking at the injured nun. He wondered how could such a kind and innocent person deserve such abuse. But as much as he wants beat the hell out of Freed, he needed to leave before the fallen angels come.

…...

Kazuma is now jumping from building to building while carrying Asia in a bridal style trying not to increase her pain. His house was only 10 minutes away from reach, but suddenly multiple light spears were flying right at him. He starts dodging the spears with great speed, not letting any of spears hit them. When Kazuma made a long jump off the building to the park area, he saw several of light spears coming at him with no way to dodge.

**"Wing style: Vacuum blast jutsu!"**

Kazuma used one hand for his hand sign and unleashed a burst of wind, blowing the light spears away. After he blew the spears away, he caught a view of the fallen angels that are chasing them. There were four in his sight, seeing three females and one male holding their light spear. He needed to lose them so he can tend to Asia's injuries, but with them in the way, he wouldn't be able to go to his house. Then he thought of one idea...

…...

Raynare and the other three fallen angels were gaining on Kazuma. She thought they had him in the air when they threw their light spears, but failed as they saw a burst of wind blowing them back like nothing. She cursed in anger, wanting to know who took their important piece for the ritual.

Then suddenly, they saw a large puff of smoke in the air right before their eyes. Raynare knew that the smoke was going to cover them but she wasn't going to let that happen. She increased her speed and flew underneath the puff of smoke, catching them in sight. She quickly threw her light spear and successfully land a hit on Kazuma's leg, making him crash down to the park area.

The four fallen angels landed gently on the ground, seeing their kidnapper injured while holding on to Asia with one arm. Raynare stared at Kazuma with sudden interest seeing him use some healing spell on his leg.

"Well now that's interesting. I was not aware of another sacred gear user to have a healing abilities like the nun." Raynare said smirking.

"Heh. I hate to break it to you but I'm not a sacred gear user."Kazuma replied still healing his leg.

Raynare raised her eye brow in curiosity, she sensed something different about him."So what is your purpose of taking my precious sister away from me?"

"Sorry Yuuma-chan, but I can't really tell you?" Kazuma smirked

Raynare face turned from a cunning smirk into a serious face with a large killing intent backing it up. She thought she made sure that she erased her fake identity around people that come across her when she was observing Issei.

"Where did you hear that name from, you worthless trash."Raynare death glared

"Oh, did I make you mad? Well I apologize if I have insulted such a cutie like you Yuuma-chan or should I call you Raynare-chan?"Kazuma said kindly in a sarcastic expression

Raynare slightly blushed at cute part but was infuriated for calling her real name."It seems you know more then you look."Raynare said in a serious tone.

"Well, I could tell you who I really am and how I know your identity but you need to say the magic word to..."Kazuma was cut off with a light spear thrown at him but barely missed as it pierced through the tree.

"I rather not low myself to a worthless worm like you. So I rather interrogate you in a slow, painful way." Raynare threaten as brought out her light spear.

"Heh, well now. I didn't think a cutie like you would have such S&M side in her. Well then again, that outfit does fit you perfectly." Kazuma smiled, making Raynare blush even more.

"Dohnaseek, Kill this nobody and lets get back what belongs to us."ordered by the angered Raynare

"Hmmph. Fighting this weakling will only take a few seconds."Dohnaseek said as he draws out his light spear.

Kazuma finally finished healing his injured leg and gently placed Asia on the ground.

"If your so sure, then by all means come at me."Kazuma smiled, taunting the male fallen angel

Dohnaseek charged at Kazuma with great speed, catching him off guard. Kazuma was about to pull out his weapons but it was too late as he was stab through the middle of his chest. The fallen angels were pleased to see it end already as they can processed on with their plan.

"Like I side, killing this nobody only took a few seconds." Dohnaseek said proudly, still stabbing Kazuma.

Then suddenly Kazuma chuckled as he disappear into a puff of smoke, causing the fallen angels to be surprised. They all saw the man being stab by Donhnaseek through the light spear but now they don't know what was happening until...

"Dohnaseek, on your left!" yelled by the gothic fallen angel

Dohnaseek quickly turned as he spots Kazuma coming at him. Kazuma threw a punch to the fallen angels face but it was evaded as Dohnaseek sprout his feathery wings and flies up to the night sky. The fallen angel started summoning his light spears and threw them at Kazuma, making him run around the area, dodging the spears.

Then Kazuma brought out a kunai out of his jacket and threw it right at the fallen angels face, but failed when Dohnaseek easily caught the kunai.

"You think this little knife is going to damage me. How pathetic." said Dohnaseek

"Pathetic huh? Why don't you take a closer look at the knife then?"Kazuma smirked

Dohnaseek took a closer look at the knife, seeing some weird writings on them and heard something lighting up. By the time the fallen angel realized what it was...KA BOOM! The kunai itself exploded.

Kazuma knew that if he made a weak throw at the fallen angel, he would be able to catch the kunai easily. But he new that it wasn't going to be enough to take him down. The smoke the caused the explosion started to fade and revealed the survived Dohnaseek but only injured, seeing his hat gone, his coat was torn up and he was cut up from the impact of the explosion.

"You little piece of-"Dohnaseek was cut off by Raynare

"Dohnaseek! Stop playing around and finish him." ordered by Raynare

Dohnaseek grunted at his boss but nodded."I will not go easy on you now boy."said the angered Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek summoned his lighting spears once again and started throwing stronger spears then before. Kazuma barely dodge a few as he sees the spears coming in too fast for him to evade. As one last spear passed by Kazuma, he saw Dohnaseek charging in with great speed while holding a spear in his hand. Then Kazuma made a hand sign, causing a puff of smoke to appear.

Raynare and the other two female falling angels couldn't see as the smoke was covering the two fighters. The last thing Raynare saw was Dohnaseek making a finishing blow with his light spear. Then she heard a loud clanking sound that sound like two solid objects hitting each other. Finally the smoke started to settle down, viewing the fight more clearly for them to see if Dohnaseek defeated the trash.

"What!" Dohnaseek yelled in anger, seeing Kazuma alive and also holding something big in his hands

"It's been awhile since I last used this weapon. I might as well give it some exercise against a fallen angel."said Kazuma as he started pushing Dohnaseek back with sheer strength.

Kazuma was now holding a Gubai. (better description, similar to Tobi/Madara's weapon but not exactly the same) The four fallen angels stared with total shock, seeing Kazuma using a giant non folding fan against a light spear. The giant non folding fan had a long handle with black bandage wrapping around the base, and the color of the fan had a silver tint and a black border.

Kazuma unleashed a hard kick straight the Dohnaseek chest sending him flying up in the air. The fallen angel groan in pain from being kick to the chest but balanced himself to flying now while he was soaring up in the air. Dohnaseek created two light spears and threw them at the ninja, creating a stronger spear.

**"Wind style: Vicious Wind Cannon of the Dragon Jutsu!"** cried Kazuma as he swings his Gunbai, unleashing a powerful blast of wind. The giant wind blast overpowered the light spear and heading straight for Dohnaseek.

The fallen angel tried to run away from the blast but it was too late. The overwhelming power of wind hit Dohnaseek, causing him to scream in pain, seeing him receiving multiple cuts everywhere. Then finally the wind settled down and the fallen angel fell to the ground badly injured.

"So, whose next?" asked Kazuma, setting down his giant fan weapon.

The three female fallen angels couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Raynare was shocked the most seeing one of her fellow fallen angels defeated by a low life scum. She was curious of who he is now, knowing that this person is not to be dealt with easily.

"Kalawarner, Mittelt. Take care of our little pest, I have an idea."Raynare explained

Both of the female fallen angels flew towards Kazuma throwing multiple light spears at him. Kazuma cursed as he starts running, evading the deadly light spear.

**"Wind style: Vacuum blast Jutsu!"** Kazuma unleashed another blast of wind, destroying the light spears.

The two fallen angels were surprised to see their spears destroyed but became even more surprised to see Kazuma disappear. They looked around searching for the ninja.

"Where the hell is he!?"Shouted Mittelt

"He must have ran off, knowing that he couldn't defeat the two of us." said the confident Kalawarner.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."said Kazuma

Both of the girls turned, seeing Kazuma behind them in the air. Before they were able to make a move, he grabbed both of them into a bear hug locking them in place.

"Argh! Let go of us you pervert! Yelled Mittelt, trying to get out of the hold.

"I apologize for grabbing on to you two like this but I would prefer to end it quickly when it comes to fighting cute girls like you two."said the smiling Kazuma, while making the two fallen angels flustered

Kazuma tighten his arms, squeezing the two girls together and started to spin around in air. As they spin faster, Kazuma starts a pile driver aiming to the ground while spinning ferociously.

"Here we go! **Taijutsu style: Primary Lotus!"** Kazuma yells

The spinning pile driver landed causing the ground to shake for a second. The ground created a small crater with a cloud of smoke covering the area. Coming out of the smoke was Kazuma. His body reveal to have cuts, and dirt all over his clothes as he jumps out of the small crater.

"Phew... I hope it wasn't too much for those two to handle." Kazuma turned his head looking at the two fallen angel

the two female's were knocked out instantly from his attack, he was surprised to see that they survived, but then again their not humans. He also realized some of their outfits were torn off, making them partially nude. He quickly turned, trying to make sure not to fantasized any pervert images like his little brother.

"Now, where is Ray-"Kazuma was cut off as he got stabbed in the thighs by two small light spears

Kazuma winced in pain but didn't scream as he lands on his knees. He couldn't feel his legs as he tries to move them, he attempted to pull out the small light spears but was suddenly stopped as another pair of hands were holding on to them, stopping Kazuma from pulling them out.

"I'm afraid I can't let you take those out just yet."Raynare smirked as she holds on to them while gazing a Kazuma face to face. Then she suckered punched him in the jaws, making him unconscious.

Raynare smiled knowing that her plan worked. She somewhat knew that other two were going to lose to him, so she decided to hide herself until he was distracted. She gazed at Kazuma with sudden interests, learning not only that he defeated them easily but can also heal as well. She thought about trying to seduce him, making him her personal slave to have around. Then when that idea was brought up, she started imagining perverted moments with him causing her to blush.

"What the hell am I thinking. I need to get my nun before she wakes up."Raynare snaps out of her sudden fantasy, thinking of more important things.

Raynare flies towards Asia, seeing she's still unconscious from earlier. As she landed, she examined a major amount of damage done to her. She knew it was Freed that beaten her, knowing him he must have butchered someone and Asia tried to stop him.

Raynare landed gently down on the ground walking to Asia. She placed her hand on the little nun, but suddenly sensed something was wrong and pushed herself back. By doing so, she saw a fast roundhouse kick that was an inch away from her face being hit. She couldn't believe her eyes to see that it was Asia who made the attack. She knew that she was a weak innocent nun with a special sacred gear but she didn't expect her to have such overwhelming strength and speed.

"Heh, that was a good evade. If you hadn't been aware for another second or two, I wouldn't taken you out completely."said Asia who is making a fight stance.

Raynare recognized that voice."Where is she you pest!" yelled by the angry Raynare drawing out her light spears

"Oh she's long gone away from you guys."Asia explained but then a puff of smoke clouded her body and another Kazuma appear before Raynare eyes.

"But how!?"

"It's a little secret but the one you were fighting against was just a decoy." explained Kazuma, seeing Raynare eyes widen in shock.

"I swear when I get my hands on you... your going to regret ever messing with me you weak pest."growled Raynare.

"Hoho. It seems like your mad now, but I can't tell since you making a cute face."Kazuma smiled making Raynare blushed and more pissed off then before.

"How dare you make fun of me you lowly piece of trash!"

"Making fun of you? All I said was that you have a cute face when your angry. Kazuma tilted his head

Raynare face blushed even redder then before and became furious. She threw her light spear at Kazuma, making a direct hit in the chest.

PUFF!

The Kazuma that was pierced by the light spear disappear into smoke. Raynare stared in shocked, she was not only being toyed but tricked by another fake. She turned around to see the other Kazuma disappear as well in smoke but this time it left a note. Raynare picked up the noted and started reading it.

_["I apologized for leaving so soon, even though I wasn't their in the first place. Yes the ones you were fighting were all fakes, leaving you wonder were your important nun is. Well she is alright, but you won't be seeing her any time soon. But you won't leave empty handed sensed you defeated my fakes._

_I will give you two rewards for your efforts. One reward is a name of your opponent. And two is that if you surrender peacefully, I won't have to shed any blood of yours or your group. We will meet again Raynare and I will hope that you will agree to your second reward._

_From: Kazuma...] _

Raynare shred the paper to pieces in anger. She never felt so humiliated in her life until now by someone so inferior.

"Kazuma-san...when I get my hands on you...I will make you my slave and torture you endlessly."yelled by the enraged Raynare

Kazuma's house...

Asia was resting on the couch while Kazuma was healing her injuries with his medical jutsu for the past ten minutes. As he was healing Asia, she started to slowly regain conscious from being beaten by Freed. Asia cracked her eyes open gazing gently at a green light hovering, feeling less painful from Freeds punishment.

"Where am I...?"Asia said in a gentle tone, trying to force herself to move.

"At a safe place Asia Argento."

"W-Who are you?"

"I apologized, I will answer all your questions but for now rest for a few minutes, I'm almost done healing you." said Kazuma, seeing Asia nod slowly and took a nap

**10 minutes later**...

Asia finally woke up from her nap, feeling better then before. She looked around in the living room, seeing that her savior wasn't around. As she gets up, Asia started sniffing an aroma that smelled delicious, making her stomach growl.

"Well, it looks your feeling well and hungry for that matter. Hehe."Kazuma chuckled lightly, while bringing two bowls of ramen.

Asia face turned red of embarrassment and bowed." I apologized in the lords name for my act of rudeness. Please forgive me!" said the embarrassed Asia.

"Calm down. Theirs no need to apologized, your just hungry that's all."Kazuma smiled, reassuring her while placing the bowls of ramen on the table.

They were now on the table, eating their dinner. Kazuma enjoyed his meal while Asia looked a bit nervous about something.

"Is their something wrong?"

"I...umm... I don't know how to eat this."Asia said nervously, showing a dust blush on her cheeks.

"Ohhh crap! I forgot your not from around here. Let me grab the silver wear." Kazuma said as he dashed to the kitchen." Here you go." Kazuma placed a fork and a spoon.

"Here, all you need to do is twist the fork around the noodles and eat it."Kazuma explained while demonstrating his ramen.

Asia nervously did what she saw and took a small bite. After tasting it, she started enjoy the ramen. Kazuma chuckled while showing a slight blush seeing a cute girl eating ramen for the first time.

"T-Thank you...ummmm."

"Kazuma... Hyoudou Kazuma."

"Hyoudou?... then are you...?"

"If your asking if am related to Hyoudou Is-kun. Then yes, he is my younger brother." Kazuma said eating his meal

"Then do you know that he is a devil?"Asia asked nervously

Kazuma stopped eating his ramen and took a deep sigh." This is going to be a long story.

**Next day**...

It was noon for Issei as he sits on a bunch at a children's park skipping school. Thought about what happen last night with stray exorcist and Asia, he wanted to save her no matter what, but what Rias said to him about, if he should actually tried to save an enemy from a greater enemy. Rias will have to involve herself and the club as well.

He couldn't decide what he should choose. He couldn't find an answer for himself. Right now, he wishes his older brother can give him an answer but he hasn't seen him sense yesterday due to some mission he's in. he realized how small of a man he is, because he couldn't find the right answer and wanted his older brother's help. He couldn't save a single girl... he felt weak.

Then he remember something his brother said to him...

Flash back...

He felt his shoulder being patted by someone.

"Don't let it go to your head. Not everyone starts out powerful, trust me I know the feeling before."Kazuma reassured him, leaving with the group.

Flash back ends...

His brother is right, not everyone starts off strong, even his older brother wasn't strong from the beginning. He decided that he wants to be stronger. He decided that once his wounds heal from the injuries from yesterday, he will ask the club members for help. Hell, he'll even ask Kiba for tips on how to use a sword and his brother on work outs so he can start off building his muscles.

When he got off of the bench, someone he didn't expect appeared in front of him.

"...Asia!?"

"...Ise-san?"

…...

Kazuma was jumping around building to building searching for Asia.

Last night Kazuma explained to Asia about how Issei became a devil and why Kazuma saved Asia that night. At first Asia was shocked from learning that he was killed by Raynare. She thought he either chose to become one or was a pure breed from the beginning, she didn't care about that anymore, Issei was kind to her and wanted to save her from harm.

Kazuma also told her that she couldn't see him for a few days until things were settled with the fallen angels. Asia tried to beg him to just meet him one more time, but was refused due some circumstances.

Kazuma didn't like refusing a girl's plea to see someone important especially if she wants to see your younger brother for that matter. But in all it was his mission to make sure that Asia and the Gremory group including his little brother were safe.

After school, he was going to check on Asia before heading to the old school house explaining about what happen. But when he went home, she sneak out of the house leaving a note saying she was going to see Issei.

As he lands on one of the buildings in the park area. He finally found them hanging out together at the fast food restaurant. He saw his them enjoying themselves with no worries as they get to hangout as friends instead of misunderstood enemies.

Kazuma decided that he would watch his them hang out or it would be consider his little brother's actual first date. He'd prefer not to spy on Issei's date but it was his job to make sure no harm was done to them. Suddenly the two couple's went off to an game centre, making Kazuma getting ready to head inside as well, but he was stopped by three familiar light spears pointing his neck and chest.

"Oh great..." Kazuma muttered, seeing the three fallen angels that he defeated last night.

Dohnaseek suckered punched Kazuma from behind, making him unconscious to the ground. The male fallen angel was about to pierced through Kazuma chest but was stopped by Kalawarner.

"Enough, Dohnaseek! Raynare strictly told us that if we capture him, we have to bring him back to the church."said Kalawarner

Dohnaseek grunted in anger as he disappears into the sky.

Kalawarner and Millet picked up Kazuma laying his arms on both of their shoulders."Hey, Kalawarner. For a perverted low life, he looks pretty cute when his unconscious." said Millet

"Hmmmm. Maybe we can play with him when we get back to the church."said the grinning Kalawarner


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey readers, I am soooooo sorry for taking so long with the update. I had slight readers block with a couple of ideas I wanted to add in this chapter, as well as working. But never fear, for it is done but unfortunately this will be the first half of the chapter, because I'm trying not to make it so long this time and the next chapter won't be as long as this one... I hope... also I apologize if the grammar is bad, I'll try to get better on that. So anyway enjoy and thank you for taking interest of reading this story.**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JUST MY OC's!**

**Chapter 6**

After Issei and Asia left the game centre, they walked to the park spending time together without a care in the world. Issei gazed at the cheerfully Asia hugging her Racchu doll that he won for her. He was glad that he was good at crane games or else he would've gone broke from trying to win.

Issei winced slightly in pain from yesterday's injuries. Even though he got a skin ship healing from Rias which he was happy and shy because they were both naked in the process again. But they told him that it would take some time to fully heal since it was from being cut and shot by holy weapons.

"...Issei-san, are you injured? Is it from yesterday?..." asked by the concerned yet sadden nun

they sat on one of the benches and Asia started healing the injuries. Issei could feel a warm feeling from Asia's hands as she heals him, it felt as if she put her kindness inside her hands. He turned his head just enough to see the cute the nun is from close up. He couldn't help but gaze at her, seeing her cute smile and gentle green eyes.

"How is it?" Asia asked as she finished healing him.

Issei started moving his arms and legs freely with no minor pain to restrict him." This is amazing Asia! I don't feel uncomfortable anymore! I don't feel pain at all! Asia your amazing!" said the excited Issei, making Asia smiled.

"Asia, is your healing power a sacred gear?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well to tell you the truth, I also have a sacred gear. Though, it's not much of a use. Right now, that is"

Asia puts on a shocked face after hearing his confession. Kazuma didn't explained why Issei killed by Raynare, but now it made some senses to her.

"Ise-san, you also have a sacred gear? I didn't realise at all."

"Hahaha. Don't even know it's effect. And to compare it, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals and also devil like, right?"

Asia then puts on a sad face. Issei became concerned of her, thinking he must have said something wrong.

Then, she told him a story about a girl who was once called the 'Holy Maiden'. In certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a church nearby by a nun with other orphans. The girl was a strong follower of the church received a special power at the age of 8. she healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic church and she was symbolised by many as a 'Holy Maiden' because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumours brought rumours and was respected as 'Holy Maiden'.

Even though without her approval

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the church were and she didn't hate healing people. She instead was happy that her power was use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her God... but she was a bit lonely.

She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there was no one willing to become her friend...she understood why. She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it change.

By coincidence, there was a devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such action. But that changed her life forever...

One of the people from the church saw that incident and notified others of the church. The ministers of the church were shocked about it. The girl who was respected as a holy maiden was then feared as a 'Witch' and the catholic church abandon her. No one care about her...

"It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." said Asia, wiping her tears while laughing.

Issei didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't believe what Asia had gone through from her past.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream... I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and talk..." Asia continued on, getting teary.

Issei couldn't take this anymore. He took her hand and stared directly to her eyes." Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends." said Issei, making Asia stand there looking puzzled.

"We already played and talked. Well, we didn't buy flowers and books, though. Isn't that enough?"

"No, no. it's definitely enough! I just feared that I'll be an inconvenience."

"It doesn't matter whether I'm a devil or you're a sister. Friends are friends."

Asia believe it, no one has ever consider her as a friend until now. She remembers hearing those same words last night when she slept at Issei's older brother house.

...

Last night. After Kazuma explained almost everything to Asia about the situation, he told Asia to take a shower and leave her clothes in the hamper for him to wash. Asia was shy at first, thinking that she might be a burden for Kazuma to treat her so much, but Kazuma insisted on it since she was considered as his liked having guest.

After Asia finished, she wrapped her towel around her body and headed to her guest room. When she went into the hallway, she saw Kazuma as well, making them both blush in embarrassment realizing she only has her towel on. Asia tried to run to the guest room but trip in the process. Kazuma quickly rushed to Asia and caught her.

"You okay Asia-chan?"

"Y-Yes, t-t-thank you Kazuma-san."Asia stuttered

Kazuma made a gentle smile and helped her up."Here's your clothes and a night gown as well Asia-chan. I didn't have anything for you to sleep with so I quickly went the store and bought you one."Kazuma said, handing her clothes and headed to his room.

Asia saw her clothes neatly folded and clean with another pair as well. The other pair was a night gown that had a light green color and mid length to the knees.

"K-Kazuma-san!"

Kazuma turned his head."Yes?"

"Is it... is it possible for me and Ise-san to become friends?"

"...what makes you say that?"

"Ummm, it's just... Ise-san was kind to me and wanted to save me, even though were both enemies. I just thought if it was possible that we can become friends, but then again, it might be inconvenience."Asia explained.

Kazuma made a small smile, looking at Asia."Asia, it doesn't matter whether my brother is a devil or you're a sister from a church. Friends are friends. Issei would definitely have you as a friend, no matter what." said Kazuma

…...

"I'm... I'm so...I'm so happy." said the smiling sister.

Then suddenly Issei felt a familiar feeling before and it wasn't the good kind either.

"sorry, but that's not happening." said the female voice

Issei turned around at the fountain area and saw his first girlfriend."Yuuma-chan." muttered Issei, staring at Yuuma

**Later**...

"Ouchhh. Crap that hurts." Kazuma whines while slowly cracking his neck.

Kazuma looks around seeing he was in a small room. He also felt his arms being tied up behind a chair with his legs tied up against the legs of the chair as well.

"Great. I'm in a small room where there's no windows, tied up to a chair, and... where the hell is my shirt?" Kazuma thought, realizing that he has no shirt on and whats more confusing that he has scratch marks all over his upper body.

Then the door opened revealing Raynare."Looks like your finally gain consciousness, Kazuma-san." Raynare walked over to Kazuma

"Ohhh hey Raynare-chan."said the smiling Kazuma

"Don't call me by my name you trash!"growled Raynare

"Well, what am I suppose to call you then?"

"Master..."

"Master...?"

"Yes, because as of now you are my slave for as long as I want."grinned Raynare as she sits on Kazuma's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck

"I see... Well why did you make me as your slave if you hated humans so much?" asked Kazuma

"Because... after what you did to me last night. I'm going to give you a divine punishment that will be slow and painful."Raynare brings out a small light spear, caressing his chest."Unless..."

"Unless what?" asked Kazuma while raising his eyebrow

"Unless if you ask for forgiveness and swear your undying loyalty to me. I will put a side your punishment and might give you a special reward." said Raynare in a seductive tone.

"Special reward?" Kazuma asked, seeing Raynare nod.

Raynare leaned towards Kazuma, pulling him into a kiss. Kazuma was completely dumbstruck, his little brother's killer is now making out with him, he felt that this moment just went weird to a whole new level. But besides the weird moment, her kiss felt soft and sweet which he didn't expect for a fallen angel to have since they prefer a more forceful way or so he thought.

Raynare finally pulled herself back from Kazuma. They both panted deeply gasping for air, they both stared at each other and blushed. Kazuma gazed deeply at Raynare, he could clearly see her innocent expression, thinking it might have been her first time kissing someone. Kazuma concentrated on sensing her aura to surprisingly find that her aura show mix feelings lust, embarrassment, confusion and love. Kazuma began to think that Raynare may not be the evil person that killed his brother out of evil intention, he felt something was not right and he needed to know more about her.

"Their... that's what happens... if you... are a good sla-" Raynare was cut off as Kazuma kissed her again.

Raynare tried to pull back from Kazuma's kiss, but she couldn't stop as she felt the sweet sensation of their tongues wrestling for dominates. While she was enjoying the sensational kiss, Kazuma couldn't help enjoy it as well but he knew it was the only way to get her attention and enter her mind. He started concentrating as they kissed deeply. Kazuma was emitting a glowing silver aura around his body and then entered her as well, letting him access her mind. He didn't like using this technique but he felt as if he needed to know more about her.

Finally, Kazuma and Raynare's minds are now sync to each other. Raynare was the first to open her eyes seeing an unexpected place to be in. she was in a bright white room showing nothingness of a sort.

"What is this place?"said Raynare, wondering how she got here in the first place.

"Hey Raynare-chan." Kazuma greeted her

"YOU!"growled Raynare as she tackles him to the ground and brought out a light spear in her hand, aiming at his neck

"What did you do!?"questioned Raynare

"Relax, were just in a realm."

"Realm? What realm could this possibly be?"growled Raynare as she makes a small cut on his neck

"You can just say, it's a realm that allows us to sync our minds as one."Kazuma calmly explained

Raynare was shocked, she was tricked again by this low life and fell right into his trap.

"I should kill you right now for trapping me here."Raynare threaten as she cuts his neck even more.

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen."

"And why is that!?"

"Because..."Kazuma snaps his fingers

Raynare suddenly felt chains wrapping her wrist, pulling her back from Kazuma and now has her hands chained up to her back. Then she sees Kazuma approaching her, kneeling down on one knee to her height.

"I have control here."Kazuma smiled

"You bastard! When I get out of these chains, your going to regret ever messing with me!"

BOP! Kazuma performed a karate chop to her head.

"Owww, that hurt you bastard."Raynare said in a cute tone

"Well, I needed you to calm down and I will keep bopping you if you don't calm down, are we clear?"

"Hmmp, fine..."

"Thank you."

"It's not like I stopped because of you, I just suddenly didn't feel the need to anymore."

"Right... Well anyway, the reason I brought you her is to talk to you."

"...Fine... since I got nothing better to do..."

"Heh... Raynare-chan, what are you planning on doing to Asia-chan?"

"The nun? It's simple, I'm sacrificing her so I can obtain her sacred gear."

"... Why would you sacrifice someone just to attain power?"

"Revenge... I'm doing this so I can become a high class fallen angel and get revenge on the angels that banishing me years ago..."

"...Raynare, forget about revenge."

"What?"

"You heard me, I said you should forget about it while you still have a chance."

"Shut up! Don't talk to me as if you understand me human!"yelled Raynare

Kazuma sighed deeply. He then walks up to Raynare and sat next to her."Well, then tell me your reason?"

"Like I ever tell you. You wouldn't believe me."snickered Raynare

"Try me."

Raynare was hesitant at first to tell him her past, but decided to get it over with.

She explained that a few years ago, she was an angel that used to live in heaven. She enjoyed that life of serving god and destroying evil. Her dream was to become one of the strongest angel so she could become a members of the brave saints. But one day, she was sent on a mission to investigate a church and find a mysterious corrupted priest that had been secretly kidnapping people. One night, during her search, she finally found the captive prisoners being held underneath the church. She tried to save them but she was ambushed from behind and was knocked unconscious.

When she finally gained consciousness, she found all the captives killed, including the members of the church as well. Before she was about to head to heaven to report the incident, a group of angels arrested her. Later, she was trail of the incident and was accused of murdering the members of the church as well as the captives by using a light spear. She tried to explained that she was framed but was ignored and banished, making her a fallen angel.

"That's why... I can't forgive them for banishing me, that is my revenge against the angels."said Raynare, looking down in anger

Then she felt the chains disappearing, setting her free.

"You finally understand my reason to gain true power?"asked Raynare

Kazuma walked a few steps away from her."No.."

"Then, why did you free me?"

"Because, I'm going to show you the strength between us. I'm going to show you that there's is something more important then vengeance." declared Kazuma

"...I thought someone would understand my pain, but I guess I was wrong. I wasted my time telling you my past for nothing."said the angered Raynare

"No, it wasn't for nothing, because I learned your not a evil person..."Kazuma said calmly

Then he snaps his fingers making the whole room to glow brightly. The brightness made Raynare cover her eyes, while Kazuma stood their unfazed, letting the light take over. When the brightness finally gave out, Raynare uncovered her eyes in relief. Her eyes widen in shock to discover that the blank room turned into some kind of field.

"What is this place?"questioned Raynare

"This place... is a training field from my past."

"That's right, our minds our linked. If I remember right, wouldn't you try to use those chains of yours from before?"

"That was only to calm you down and besides, I don't like to use any other tricks of mine here. This fight is going to show you the difference between your desires and mine as well." explained Kazuma

"Well then, I will show you how weak your desire are by killing you."declared Raynare, making a two light spears appear in her hands

"Heh, well see about that."Kazuma replied with a serious tone, taking a fight stance

Without a second to spare, Raynare began soaring into the air while throwing the light spears. Kazuma quickly made a hand sign, bringing out his gunbai and destroyed the light spears with just one swing, by unleashing a powerful wind blast. Raynare grunted in anger, learning that her basic attack isn't enough to kill him easily. She then spiraled above Kazuma, throwing multiple light spears around him, giving him no room to escape.

Kazuma quickly reacted by making strong swing with his gunbai, making a large twister covering him, stopping the light spears. Then he started making a couple of hand signs.

"Wind Style:Vacuum bullet Jutsu!" Kazuma blew multiple air bullets aiming at Raynare.

Raynare started dodging the air bullets that were coming at her with great speed. As she dodges the air bullets, she tried to throw a light spear at him, but she realized that he disappeared into thin air.

"Up here!"Yelled Kazuma

Raynare looked up in shock, seeing him high into the air preparing to strike.

"Don't underestimate me!"Raynare yelled in anger as she starts making a large light spear that was a size of two logs combined and threw it at the ninja.

Kazuma was surprised to see that she was able to make a large light spear, but it wasn't enough to stop him.

"This ends here Rayanre-chan...Wind Style:Vicious Wind Cannon of the Dragon Jutsu!"

Kazuma swings his Gunbai, unleashing a powerful blast of wind.

The two attacks collided with one another trying to push each other back. Kazuma was surprised at first to seeing one of his attacks didn't cut her large light spear. He gazed at Raynare, seeing her desire to defeat him and to prove him wrong...

"Raynare... when this fight ends..." Kazuma thought as he starts to channel his power into his jutsu

Kazuma's jutsu started becoming bigger, overpowering Raynare's large light spear. The blast began to cut the light spear into pieces, turning it into chunks of shards. Rayanre grunted in anger as she tried to create another spear, but the wind blast canceled attempt as it starts slamming her into the ground.

BOOM!

The ground shook as the jutsu touched the ground with great impact, creating a huge dust of cloud covering Raynare.

Kazuma landed on the ground, staring at the tall dust cloud. He hoped that he didn't over used his jutsu on her. He pulls out his gunbai from his back and swung with moderate force to clear out the dust cloud. He could see a large crater that he made from his jutsu, as well as Raynare in the ground of the crater, barely alive. Kazuma leaped towards the crater, landing in front of Raynare.

"So... now do you understand the difference between our desires?" asked Kazuma

Raynare slowly turned her head away in anger."Just...kill me...already..."

Kazuma sighed deeply as he walks closer to her and kneels to the ground on one knee in front of the beaten Raynare. He place his hand on her forehead and in a instant, her body fully healed. The fallen angel was confused of why he didn't kill her when she was severely injured.

"Baka. I have no intention of killing you."

"I-I don't understand?..."

"I told you, I wanted to show you the difference between our strength, that's all."

"But, I tried to kill you."

"True, but you tried by giving everything you got at me."

"Even though I used all of my strength, I still lost. That's why I need that nun's power to become stronger."

Kazuma sighed and bop hear on the head with a karate chop

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"For being a baka. Gaining Asia's powers isn't going to make you stronger. Even if you use It on me, it won't help at all. Have you learn nothing from our fight.?"

Raynare clenched her fist in anger. She wanted to deny it so much, but in reality she's weaker then him."Then what the hell am I supposed to do? I risked everything to get this far and your telling me to give up. If I abandon my revenge, I will gain nothing, I will be banished by my leader, and I will have no purpose for living anymore!" cried Raynare

Suddenly Raynare was caught off by being pulled into a hug. She was about to resist, but she felt the warmness around her body as Kazuma has his arms wrapped around her. She never felt this sudden feeling before. No one has ever giving her this type of contact before, even in heaven she never felt this type of comfort before.

"Your wrong... By letting go of your revenge, you will find new purpose in your life, a purpose that won't lead you to any pain that you felt for so long."Kazuma said softly

"Why...Why do you care so much... Why do you care about someone that tried to sacrificed everything to achieve power?"

"Because... I was like you once."

Raynare looked up to Kazuma

"Even though we had a different reason, I too was fixated on vengeance. All I wanted nothing more was to become stronger to achieve that goal. But one day, I almost achieve my revenge, but failed due to my kindness of saving my comrades. I thought I was never going to become stronger because of that reason. But on that same day, I learned from a wise person of what it takes to become strong."

"What did you learn?"

"I learned that when people are protecting something truly special to them, they truly can become...as strong as they can be."Kazuma smiled happily

Ba Bump

Raynare suddenly felt her chest aching out of nowhere. She covered her face on Kazuma chest hiding the blush that was brightly red of embarrassment. For some reason, she didn't want to look at the warm smile Kazuma made, it made her heart beat faster just by thinking about it. But besides her sudden feeling. She realized that the man holding on to her does understand her pain, but how can she let go... how can she move on and become strong like Kazuma.

"Now, I want to ask you this... do you have something that you consider truly special?"

"...No..."Rayanre mumbled

Kazuma gently released Raynare from the hug and placed his hand on her head."Don't worry, you will find that special something in time, I'm sure of it."smiled Kazuma

Raynare couldn't help but blush, gazing at his smile while feeling his hand rubbing gently on her temple. She never acted this way around someone before, especially to a human. But for some reason, she felt safe and calm around him.

"Okay, lets go back and stop the ritual, alright?"

"R-Right."smiled Raynare

Kazuma slightly blushed seeing Raynare genuinely smile. Then he made multiple hand signs and a bright light started flashing brightly, causing the whole field to disappear.

The abandon church...

Kazuma and Raynare are back from their minds syncing. They slowly pulled back from their kiss, staring at each other. Then out of nowhere, Raynare punch him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for!?"Kazuma exclaimed

"That's for kissing me without getting permission from your master."complained Raynare

"Okay first off you came on to me and second, I apologize for kissing you."

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that I didn't enjoyed it or anything, but now you must take responsibility by taking care of me from now on."Raynare explained while having her blushed face turned away.

Kazuma sighed deeply

"Alright, but could you untie me so I can find my shirt?"

Raynare stared at his chest, now blushing from realizing how built his upper body is.

"Raynare-chan!" Kazuma called in a loud tone, snapping her out from gazing at his chest

"I'm going, I'm going."Raynare whined, getting off of his lap

Before she could untie him, Raynare fell on the floor screaming in sudden pain while holding the back of her neck.

"Raynare-chan, whats wrong?!"Kazuma shouted, trying to untie himself but couldn't get them to break.

She stopped screaming and fainted. Then a several seconds later, he hears her laughing, but it wasn't her laughter. No, he recognize that laughter from anywhere, finally understanding who was behind all of this.

"**Kukuku. Kazuma-kun, I see that you survive the incident after all**." said the possessed Raynare as she gets up and looks into Kazuma's eyes with excitement.

**Well that's it for this chapter and man it took a while but i hope you like it. Also, I might decide to make this story as an Xover, since I'm using Itachi and other characters that may be added in the story. However, it will still be Highschool dxd. Also please review of what you guys think. THANK YOU!**


End file.
